


No Place Like Home

by LadyRa



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are assigned a ritual murder case.  Only problem: no bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Blair shivered. 

Jim didn't turn away from his surveillance. "You cold?" 

"Nah. Just, never mind. I don't know." 

"Come on, Sandburg, you've been acting weird all day." 

"It's nothing, man. I can't explain it." 

"You getting sick on me? I don't know if I can stand another week with you and your snot. When you get sick you sniffle all night long and I can't sleep." 

"Well excuse the hell out of me, Ellison. Next time I get sick, I'll go find a cardboard box and sleep under the bridge. Nice to see you're keeping up your 'I'm an asshole' skills." 

Jim let out a beleaguered sigh. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. Just tell me what the hell is bothering you." 

Blair let out his own frustrated sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. "It just feels like someone's watching me, and it's freaking me out, ok?" 

"Someone like this creep we're staking out?" Jim had a nightmare vision of their latest homicidal maniac getting his hands on Blair. He wished he could laugh off Blair's comments, but the man attracted trouble like a picnic invited ants. 

Blair shook his head. "No. Never mind, it's stupid. I can't explain it. Someone's probably just dancing on my grave." 

Jim glanced at Blair. He didn't like what he saw. Even in the dark car, with only a sliver of moon for light, Jim could see that there were circles under his guide's eyes and his face looked strained. Blair looked washed out, stretched. 

Jim knew his guide would talk about whatever was bothering him when he was good and ready and Jim decided he didn't have the energy to torture it out of him any sooner than that. "Tell me something, Chief, explain that saying to me. How can someone be dancing on your grave when you're not dead yet? It's never made sense to me." 

Blair opened the small cooler that lay in the car between them and ferreted out a soda. "Want one?" When Jim shook his head in the negative, Blair popped the top and took a long swallow. "Just think about the person you hate most. Now imagine them dead and you standing on their cemetery plot. What're you gonna do?" 

Jim let out a snicker. "Dance?" 

Blair nodded. "Dance. You get a weird feeling that someone means you harm, or there's some negative energy in the air, and there's the imagery, man, someone wishing they were dancing on your grave." 

Jim could believe Blair often tapped into whatever the hell he experienced as negative energy, considering the uncanny number of people out there who always seemed to target his guide. Jim heard a noise and put up a hand to keep Blair from saying anything else, and listened intently for a moment. 

Blair reached out and touched his arm and Jim was able to amp up his hearing. His senses always worked better when his guide was touching him. After a few moments, he relaxed his vigilance. 

"Did you hear something?" 

Jim shook his head. "Nothing important. Just some people out walking on the other side of the building." 

Blair let out a small hmm of noise and took another swallow. 

Opening the cooler, Jim searched for an ice tea. Twisting the lid off with a satisfying pop, he took a long drink. "Is that what you think it is? Someone wanting to dance on your grave?" Apparently, Jim thought to himself, he wasn't willing to let this go. 

Blair flashed him a grin. "Nah. Just too many term papers to grade hanging over my head. If I don't get them done, I'll have a hundred students wanting to dance on my poor overworked body." 

Jim let out a snort. 

"Besides, dancing on a grave isn't always a bad thing. It is in this country, but in other places, it's like an honor. Like the Tagakaulo tribe of southern Davao does this ceremonial dance begging the spirits to guide the soul of the deceased." 

Jim chewed on his bottom lip as he considered his guide. "Does your head ever hurt with all the shit that's inside it? I mean, aren't you afraid it's just gonna explode one of these days?" 

"Hey, fuck you, man." 

Jim grinned at Blair and Blair grinned back. 

* * *

Later that night, Jim lay on the couch, drinking the last of his  
bottle of beer as he listened to the sports update on CNN. Part of  
his attention was focused on Blair as he puttered around the kitchen.  
Jim thought back to the conversation in the car, and sent his senses  
out to see if he could detect anyone hanging outside the apartment,  
someone who might be keeping tabs on Blair.

After a minute he drew them back in, having detected nothing out of the ordinary. Jim tilted his head so he could see Blair and for a moment, it was as if there were two men in the kitchen, one overlaid on the other. 

Jim lifted his hand, pinched the bridge of his nose and then knuckled his eyes. When he looked again, he could still see it. It was as if Blair's edges were blurred. Jim decided he needed to get some sleep. "I'm going to bed, Chief." 

"Me, too. It's been a long day." 

Jim turned off the television and stood. He chanced another look in the kitchen and was relieved when Blair looked like he always looked. Except more tired and a little less bounce than usual. For the briefest of moments Jim felt a dark premonition, sensed that something dangerous was looming. And it was all centered on Blair. He fought off the urge to drag his guide up to his bed where he could keep an eye on him all night. 

Then, Blair let out a burp and scratched his stomach, and everything felt normal again. Jim shook his head at his mental dramatics and headed for the bathroom. 

* * *

The next day, after lunch, they walked back to the station, enjoying  
the brief respite from the rain that had been pounding the streets all  
morning. Jim cocked his head to the side.

"You hearing something, oh great sentinel of the city?" 

Jim flipped Blair the bird. Then he nodded. "Someone's yelling for you." He gestured down the street. "Some guy." 

Blair's eyes squinted. "Wish I had your eyes and ears, man." 

Jim pursed his lips. "Hmph. Don't be so sure; I'm wrong. He's not calling your name, he's calling for someone named Belarion, or something like that. 

Blair came to an abrupt stop, his shoes almost skidding on the concrete. 

Jim gave him a look. "What's up, Chief? That name mean something to you?" 

Blair waved both hands in front of him, body all hyper. "Nah, never heard of it." 

Jim didn't believe him for a second. He could hear the racing of Blair's heart, could smell a taint of fear coming off his body. "Sandburg?" 

Blair let out a manic laugh. "Hey, I just remembered that I have to return some library books. Double fines start today." He started backing up, trying his best to be casual. "Can't believe I forgot, man, I'm already broke enough as it is." 

Jim grabbed his arm. "Somehow I don't think library fines would get your heart racing like this. Not with the way they usually pile up at home collecting dust. Who's Belarion?" 

Blair let out another laugh. "No idea, man. I mean other than the guy who declared himself the antichrist in 1949 and wrote The Manifesto of the Antichrist. And I can't imagine this guy's calling for him." He tried to pull his arm out of Jim's grasp. "Hey, come on, let me go." 

Jim was momentarily distracted by this new piece of random information. "Someone declared himself the antichrist in 1949?" 

"Yeah, he decided he needed to do away with the hypocrisy of Christianity. His motto was 'there is no law beyond do what thou wilt.'" Blair managed to pull his arm free. 

"Sounds like the motto of every scumbag we put in jail." 

"No kidding." Blair danced out of Jim's reach. "Gotta go. I'll see you at home later." 

Jim scowled at him. "Returning library books is gonna take you all day?" He was afraid Blair was going to have a heart attack if his heart kept tripping like that. 

"Belarion!" 

The call was loud enough this time that Blair heard it too. The smell of fear grew stronger and, before Jim could comment on it, Blair was gone. Running. Jim almost gave chase but then decided he might be able to get more information out of the man that seemed to be the cause of Blair's inexplicable behavior. 

Still a ways away, the man let out a cry of dismay. "No, don't let him go! You must stop him." 

It took Jim a moment to realize that the man was talking about Blair. Ignoring the spoken plea, Jim headed toward him and in a few seconds was standing in front of the guy. Towering over him. The man couldn't be much taller than five feet. His hair was a mass of curls, similar to Blair's, but a silver grey in color. At least what he could see of it. Most of it was covered by an old knit cap which hid his ears. Jim glared at him, just on the off chance he meant Blair harm. "What do you want?" 

"I must talk to Belarion. I must warn him. He is in danger." 

Jim started to wonder if this guy had harassed Blair before and that was why he took off. "I think you've got the wrong man. His name's not Belarion." 

The man looked up at Jim, his eyes huge and filled with fear. "He is your friend?" 

Jim nodded cautiously, not wanting to give too much away. He couldn't decide how old the man was. He looked old and tired, but there was an energy to him that belied his appearance. 

"You must tell him to hide, that they are here to take all they find back to Guardian. They are showing no mercy. Belarion is in danger, as are we all." 

Jim decided the guy was definitely a wacko. He frowned, wondering if Blair had set this up as a practical joke. But then he remembered Blair's racing heart and his fear. "Who's coming?" 

"The Homeguard." The man grabbed Jim's jacket lapels. "You must tell him. You must tell Belarion, tell him to get away, to get out of the city. There are too many of them here." 

The only thing Jim figured he needed to do right now was get this guy to a psychiatrist. He pulled the man's hands off of him. "Look, whoever you are." 

"My name is Shenon," the man interrupted. 

"Okay, look, Mr. Shenon, I know this all seems real to you but it isn't." 

With more strength than Jim would have credited, the old man grabbed his jacket again. "You must believe me. If they get to him you will never see your friend again, they will close the door and he will be lost. We will all be lost." 

Jim's heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing Blair, but it was quickly followed with a sharp flare of annoyance. Again, he pulled the old man's hands off of him. "Let me take you inside the station. They can get you some help. Some food and a roof over your head for the night." It was the best Jim could do. 

The man took a step back. "I do not ask for your help for me but for Belarion. If he is your friend, you must believe me." There was a pause, as if the old man were looking for the perfect argument to convince Jim of the truth, but his shoulders finally slumped in defeat. When he spoke again it was to plead. "At least tell him I will try and contact him tomorrow." 

Given Blair's reaction today, giving him that message would ensure his absence from the station all day, and Jim didn't want to go all day without him. He nodded pleasantly, lying. "I'll give him the message." Then, Jim told a second lie. "He'll be at the park tomorrow. You might run into him there." If Jim could keep this wacko from accosting Blair, the lies seemed a small enough sin. 

The man grabbed him one more time, fingers curling around Jim's upper arm. "You will tell him the message?" 

Jim found himself almost mesmerized by the man's eyes. They were nearly the same color blue as Blair's. They didn't look crazy - just afraid - and weary beyond measure. Almost against his will he heard himself agree. "I'll give him the message." Then the annoyance was back and Jim wanted the man gone; he'd wasted enough time talking to him. Jim shook his arm loose and walked away. 

* * *

As Jim made his way up the stairs to the loft he could smell dinner  
cooking. Chicken enchiladas. Jim smiled. One of his favorites.  
Maybe Blair was feeling guilty for bailing on him all afternoon. He  
entered the apartment, hung his coat up on the rack. "Hey, Chief.  
Smells great."

Blair waved a spatula at him. His mouth was full so he just mumbled a greeting. 

"Do I have time for a shower before dinner?" 

Blair swallowed and nodded. "Twenty minutes." 

Jim smiled in satisfaction and bounded up the stairs for a change of clothes. He didn't like to dwell on it too much, but he loved this. Loved coming home to someone. Loved having someone to share dinner with, share his evenings with. No, Jim admitted to himself as he headed back downstairs, catching a glimpse of Blair ripping lettuce leaves apart for a salad, he liked coming home to Blair. Despite the fact that his guide could drive him crazy and frequently did, he liked being around Blair. 

Jim took his shower and changed into sweats. As he entered the kitchen he said, "Get those books back?" 

Blair looked confused for a second. "What? What books?" Then his eyes widened. "Oh, those books. Yeah, I got them back." 

Jim opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, trying to decide how to handle this. Listening to his guide's heart hammering in his chest, Jim knew Blair was still lying. And hiding something important. Jim decided to take the frontal approach this time. "Why are you lying to me?" 

Blair let out an affronted noise. "I'm not lying." 

Jim started to get pissed off. "Sandburg, I can tell you're lying. Remember me, human polygraph machine?" 

Blair blew out a quick breath; Jim could feel his guide trying to get his body under control. He cut Blair off at the pass before he could come up with another lie. "Don't even try it. I know you're lying, I know you were lying this afternoon. Your heart was racing and something was scaring the shit out of you. Has that old man bothered you before? Is that why you ran?" 

The fear was back. "You talked to him?" 

"Yeah, I talked to him. It was hard not to. Why does he scare you? He's just a crazy old man." Jim remembered the message the old man had given him to pass along to Blair. "He gave me a message to give to you." 

Blair put up his hand to ward off further words. "Thanks, but no thanks, man." 

Blair's hand was trembling. In fact, Jim could see that Blair's entire body was trembling; the fear was almost rolling off of him. And for a second, just like last night, Blair's outline blurred. Jim slammed his beer to the table. "Talk to me. Your body's going crazy. Are you in some kind of trouble?" 

Jim could see Blair thinking furiously. It made him crazy that the thoughts revving around his guide's brain was the frantic weaving of further obfuscation. Finally Blair spoke. "Look, I've just been having some weird dreams, all right? They keep waking me up, and then I can't get back to sleep. I'm really tired and it's not taking much to set me off." 

"What are the dreams about?" Jim waited for it, waited for the lie. 

Blair ran his fingers through his curls, scissoring them to get through a tangle or two. "Stupid stuff. Doesn't really matter, but someone called me Belarion in the dream, and then this guy today used that name and it really freaked me out." He flashed Jim a rueful grin. "Sorry I bailed on you today, but for a moment there it felt like an episode of The Twilight Zone." 

This was the type of lie Blair excelled at. The type that used part of the truth to hide the lie in. It made it very hard for Jim to tell if Blair was lying or not, or where the lie hid. Jim decided to pass on the message and see what Blair did. "His name is Shenon. He said to tell you that they - whoever the hell 'they' are - were here, and that 'they' were taking everyone home, and that 'they' were going to close the door after that. And he said you should get out of the city." Jim waited to see Blair's reaction. 

Blair stood up so fast his chair fell over backwards. "Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck." 

Jim's eyes opened wide. He hadn't expected quite this severe a reaction. Blair's heart had reached an all time high and Jim was afraid he was going to stroke out. "Chief?" 

"Fuck. You said his name was Shenon?" 

Jim nodded and slowly stood to pick up Blair's chair. Jim spoke softly, feeling as if Blair was a wild animal at bay, one that might attack or bolt at the slightest provocation. "What's going on?" 

Blair shook his head. 

Jim pressed a little. "Sandburg, talk to me. What did that message mean?" Jim was hopelessly confused. His blessed protector instincts were screaming at him, but he couldn't help but believe that the crazy old man was harmless. Blair's response didn't make any sense. 

Blair drew in a long breath. "I can't talk about this right now. I need to meditate and get a good night's sleep." 

Jim scowled. "Not good enough. I need to know if something's going on. Who was that guy?" 

The timer went off. Blair jumped about a foot off the ground and let out a yelp. He blew out a long noisy breath and let out a chagrined laugh. "Definitely need to get some sleep." He tossed the potholder at Jim. "Help yourself. I'm gonna pass on dinner." 

"Now I know it's serious if you're not gonna eat your own enchiladas." Jim flashed Blair a tight grin, trying to persuade Blair to stay. "Why don't you pull up a chair and tell me what's going on. It can't be any weirder than the shit that guy said to me and how you've been acting. I think I can handle whatever you've got to say." Jim opened a drawer, pulled out a second potholder and opened the oven door. He carefully removed the casserole dish from the oven. 

"Nah, my stomach's not feeling that great. I'm gonna go lie down." Blair didn't even give Jim a chance to further argue. He just headed for his room and closed the door. 

Jim considered the closed doors and listened to Blair's still racing heart, the occasionally muttered obscenity. Suddenly his stomach didn't feel that great either. He opened a different drawer, yanked out some aluminum foil and covered the enchiladas. After clearing some room in the refrigerator and putting down a hot pad, he placed the casserole inside and shut the door. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Early in the morning, Jim lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Blair  
was pacing in his room. He'd been pacing for hours. Pacing and  
muttering. Every now and then Jim would hear the tapping of computer  
keys. Then there'd be more pacing. Jim found it impossible to sleep  
when his guide was in such disarray.

Jim looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to get up. He let out a sigh, not looking forward to a day of work with no sleep. Nor was he looking forward to a day of more lies from Blair. Jim determined not to let Blair out of his sight until he figured out what was going on. 

* * *

Jim must have dozed for a few minutes because Blair's voice woke him  
up.

"We'll go camping. Yeah. Yeah. Good idea. That's what we'll do. We'll go camping. He says I should get out of the city, so that's what I'll do." Jim could hear the fingers scraping through his guide's tangled hair. 

Jim yelled down from the loft. "Sandburg, what are you blathering on about?" 

"Hey Jim, you're awake. Good. Let's go camping, man. You're off this weekend, right?" 

"Yeah, Darwin, but unless it's escaped your notice, it's Friday, not Saturday and some of us have to work for a living." 

"So call Simon and ask for the day off." Blair bounded up the stairs and stood at the foot of Jim's bed. "Or I can go up and get our site ready and you can come up tonight." His eyebrows waggled, trying to entice Jim. 

Jim's lips tightened and he once again wondered what the hell was going on. "I thought you had tests to grade." 

Blair chewed his bottom lip for a second. "Right, right. Tests." 

Jim barely kept the look of surprise off his face. Blair might blow off a lot of things, but grades weren't one of them. 

Blair snapped his fingers. "I'll take them with me. I'll do them there." 

Jim sat up, unable to have this absurd conversation lying flat on his back. "You're going to grade tests, essay tests, if I remember correctly, while you're camping?" Blair always did his best to never mix anything even closely resembling work with the experience of camping. Said it spoiled it. 

Blair grinned. "Yeah, my students will probably be grateful. You know, a campfire, some golden toasted marshmallows, some fresh cooked trout, man, they'll all get A's." 

Jim scrubbed his face with his hands. Somehow his life had seemed so uncomplicated yesterday. 

"So, what do ya say? Come on, let's go. I'll get everything packed." 

Jim could hear the urgency behind Blair's request. It sent warning flares up and down Jim's spine. "Blair?" 

"Jim, come on. Now." The wheedling had left Blair's voice and been replaced with urgency. 

Jim yanked Blair's arm and pulled him down onto the end of the bed. "When are you gonna tell me what this is all about? And don't tell me that the trout are calling your name and that's what's turned this camping trip into a class one emergency." 

"I just want to get out of town for a few days." Blair gave Jim his best entreating look, eyes wide, lips pouting. 

Jim hated that look. He was generally powerless against it. "All right, we'll go camping, but I can't just call in. Come with me to the station, we'll talk with Simon, make sure everything's copasetic, and then we can go." The man they'd been staking out had been brought in yesterday afternoon, so Jim knew that case, at least, was closed. 

Blair jumped off the bed, grinning. "Great. Awesome. I'll start packing." When Jim didn't move fast enough, Blair slapped him on the arm. "Come on, get up." 

"Sandburg, don't even entertain the thought that you're getting me out of this house without some coffee." 

"I'll go put it on right now." And with that Blair ran down the stairs. Jim shook his head. No sleep and Blair still had more energy than five people. Jim sat there for a minute and decided that, other than a long drive on no sleep, camping sounded like a good idea. Maybe it would calm Blair down and Jim could finally wrest an explanation out of him. He called down, "We got any marshmallows left?" 

"A whole bag, man." 

That was enough to get Jim out of bed. 

* * *

An hour later they walked into the station. The minute they hit Major  
Crimes, they heard the yell. "Ellison, Sandburg, my office."

Sandburg hissed, "I knew you should have called in sick." 

"Relax, Chief." Jim led the way to Simon's office. Once inside he closed the door behind them. "What's up, Simon?" 

"Got a case for you, and you're not gonna like it." 

When it came with a warning label like that, Jim knew he really wasn't going to like it. With significant trepidation he asked, "What is it?" 

"It was a homicide case but it got kicked up to us." 

Now Jim was positive he wasn't going to like it. "Why? Is it a homicide?" 

"Yeah, but it's more complicated than that." 

Jim smelled a rat. "Like how complicated?" 

"Look, Jim, it's our case now, and I'm giving it to you. Here's the file." Simon held out the case file. 

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is it our case, sir?" 

Simon let out a long breath. "All right, all right. Dan Vematt beat my full house with a damn royal flush." 

Jim couldn't help but grin even if he knew he was going to pay the price for Simon's loss. "You lost a poker game to the Captain of Homicide?" Jim covered Blair's ears as if to protect him from hearing anymore. "I'm shocked, Simon, shocked." 

Blair shook off Jim's hands and scowled at him. 

"Shut up, Ellison, and read the damn file." Simon thrust the case jacket at him again. 

Jim took it as if it was coated in poison. "Why is it that I just know I'm going to hate this case?" 

Blair took the case file from him. "Gee, Jim, I don't know. Could it be because Homicide couldn't wait to unload it?" He flipped it open and started to read. 

Simon glared at Jim. "Ellison, would you like to explain to me why Sandburg is reading the case I just assigned to you?" 

Jim knew exactly why. Blair wanted to see if it was going to keep them from camping. The challenge was how to tell his boss without him blowing a gasket. "Can the case keep until Monday, Simon? We were planning on going camping this weekend, and I was going to see if I could get out a little early today." Jim put out his hand toward Blair. "Fork it over, Chief." 

Simon shook his head. "No can do, Jim." He gestured at the case file still in Blair's hands. "Not with that hanging over my head. Dan's already called me twice about it. You might have to cancel your weekend off." 

"Fuck." 

Both Jim and Simon stared at Blair, the room still ringing with the emphatic curse. Simon recovered first, as Jim was currently inundated with sentinel proof that Blair was terrified. "Would you like to explain your comment?" The Captain didn't sound happy. 

"Fuck. Jim, we gotta go. I gotta go." 

Jim fought through the non-verbal information assaulting him, the pounding heart beat, the tang of sweat and fear, the trembling of Blair's body. "We can't, Chief. You heard the boss. We have to work on this case." 

Blair's shaking fingers dropped the case file and it fell to the floor. "I can't stay. I can't stay here." He rushed to the door, began to pull it open. 

Jim reached over him and shut it, holding it closed. "Not until you tell me what's going on." 

Blair ran nervous hands through his hair and he tried to pull the door open, struggling against Jim's unrelenting strength. "No, man. You gotta let me go. I have to call my mom." 

Simon let out a disgusted sigh. "Your mom? For the love of Christ, Sandburg, the case isn't so bad that you need to call your mommy." 

Blair grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him close. "Jim, I'm begging you. I gotta get out of the city. If you never do anything else for me, ever, just do this. Just let me go." 

Jim saw the deadly earnestness in Blair's face and it stunned him. Whatever this was, it was bad. "Blair?" He didn't want to let his Guide go off by himself. He didn't want him facing whatever this was on his own. 

Blair threw out a question. "That guy, that old man, do you know how I can get a hold of him?" 

That Jim did know. "I told him you'd be in the park. I figured it would be a good way to keep him away from you." 

Simon's head was bouncing back and forth between the two men. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" 

Blair used Simon's question as a distraction and, before either man could stop him, he was out the door and running. Jim tried to follow him, but Simon grabbed him and pulled him back in the office. "I want an explanation." 

Jim concentrated, listening to Blair as he ran down the stairs, cursing a blue streak. He figured he had a few minutes to still beat Blair to the park by taking the truck. Jim scooped down to pick up the file, leaned against Simon's desk and started to read. After a few minutes he gave Simon an incredulous look. "There're no bodies? They're calling this a homicide and there're no bodies? What is this, some sort of joke?" 

"No joke. Someone saw the murders. The eyewitness swears that there were three men, tied up, stripped to the waist. Another person, the witness wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman, painted stuff on their chest, and then stabbed each of them in the heart with a knife, while two others stood by. By the time she called the police and they came to investigate, the bodies were gone." 

Jim tried to figure out what had spooked Blair so much, but wasn't able to connect any dots. None. It was driving him crazy. 

There was a knock on Simon's door. Rhonda poked her head in with a sheath of paper that she handed to Simon with a look of apology. Simon glared down at the pages in his hand. "Just great." 

Jim glanced up. "What?" 

Simon handed him the top sheet. 

Jim read it. Another witnessed killing. And again, no bodies. It was like a bad joke. He glanced up again to see Simon scowling as he flipped through the rest of the pages. "What else?" 

Simon shrugged in disgust. "I don't know. I thought I was going crazy. Missing people. The reports are pouring in. There were six yesterday, and four already today. I had Rhonda do some research and it looks like it's happening all over the country. Record numbers of people who have just up and disappeared. And most of them don't fit the profile of the usual suspects who just walk away from their lives. And if that wasn't bad enough, I had two detectives call in sick, and Vematt says three of his have called in as well. Shit." 

A chill went down Jim's spine as he recalled the old man's words from yesterday about people being taken. And the old man thought they would go after Blair. The chill started to congeal in his gut. "I have to go find Blair." 

Simon jabbed at him with his unlit cigar. "You're not his babysitter, Jim. If he can't handle this case, do it without him." 

Jim opened the door. "I can't explain now, Simon, but I think Blair knows something about what's going on. I have to find him." 

Simon started muttering and Jim took that for permission and raced down to his truck. He made it to the park in record time, parked, and opened up his senses to find his guide. It didn't take him long to locate him and the old man. He focused in on their conversation; the old man was speaking. 

"You must leave now. The Homeguard have come. They are taking everyone they find. They will find you and take you." 

"How did you find me? How did you know I was in Cascade?" 

"Your mother sent me." 

"She's all right, then? She's someplace safe?" Apparently the old man must have given a positive answer because Blair let out a sigh that was almost a sob. "Thank God." 

"But I do not know how long she will be safe. I do not know how long they will search before they close the door." 

"Fuck. I can't go back there. I can't." 

Jim had never heard Blair sound so unhappy. Go back where? Deciding he'd eavesdropped long enough and wanting answers, Jim got out of the car and headed toward his guide, only to stop when Shenon let out a gasp. "They are here, young one, you must flee." 

Blair's head snapped around, looking for the danger, as did Jim's. Fully expecting to see nothing as further proof of the old man's delusions, Jim was shocked when he saw three men on the edge of the field walking steadily toward Blair and Shenon. They were all medium height with long dark curls cascading down their backs. Jim could see their blue eyes from here. And the knives they hid in the palms of their hands, half hidden in their sleeves. 

Jim still didn't know what was going on, but he knew he wasn't letting those men near his guide. He yelled out. "Blair!" 

Blair spun to face him, his terrified face showing some relief at Jim's presence. 

Shenon pushed Blair in his direction. "Go to your friend. Let him protect you." 

"What about you?" 

"I have my own friends. And more people to warn. Go!" He gave Blair another push. 

Blair glanced at the men who were still steadily approaching. He didn't need further prompting and started to run to Jim. 

The three men split up, one going after Shenon, two of them after Blair, trying to get to him before he got to Jim. Jim began to run and pulled out his gun. On an intercept course to Blair, Jim yelled out his customary warning. "Cascade Police, freeze." 

The men paused and then stopped. Jim grunted in satisfaction, but then both men closed their eyes and, for some reason, Jim knew it meant trouble. 

It did. Blair started to slow down. It was like watching his guide swim through molasses. Then Blair stopped and turned toward the men. He sent a beseeching look toward Jim over his shoulder and then, to Jim's stupefaction, began to walk toward the men. They slowly began to walk toward Blair. 

Jim yelled again. "I said freeze!" Jim kept jogging toward his guide. 

One of the men called out to him. "We are doing nothing wrong. You see? He comes to us of his own accord." 

And he was or at least to the normal eye it looked like he was. But Jim knew that the last place Blair wanted to be was near those men. Jim began to run harder until he got between Blair and what Jim thought of as his hunters. 

Keeping an eye on the two men who had closed their eyes again, Jim reached for Blair and pulled him close, growling, "What's going on here, Sandburg?" Jim had had it with the mystery. 

Blair's body was still trying to move forward, but he latched onto Jim, his fingers almost ripping the fabric of his jacket, pleading, "Don't let me go. Don't let me go." 

Jim wrapped his arms around his guide, using his strength to keep Blair locked at his side. "Come back to the truck with me." 

Blair barely shook his head. Jim could feel Blair fighting to get out of his arms to go to the men. "You have to take me. I can't fight them, they're too strong." Blair clenched his jaw and let out a moan, dropping his head against Jim's chest. "Get them out." 

Jim switched over to protector mode. All he knew was that his guide was in pain, and in danger, and he had to get him out of here to someplace safe. He threw Blair over his shoulder and ran for the truck. Blair's moans grew louder and Jim ran faster. 

He tossed Blair into the passenger side of the truck's cab and belted him in. Then he ran to his side only to find Blair undoing his seat belt, the door partway open. Jim reached across him, slammed the door shut, and then hit the child proof button on his side so Blair couldn't undo his lock or open his window. 

Not wanting to take the time to worry about seatbelts, Jim inserted the key in the ignition, turned it, and slammed the truck into drive. The tires squealed in protest as he hit the gas and the thrust pushed both Jim and Blair back against their seat. 

Blair let out a sound that was closer to a scream and pressed the heels of his hands to his temples. Then he lifted his head, his eyes wide open and wild. "You have to let me out. I have to go back." He let out a deep and pained groan and tried the door. When he couldn't get it open, he flipped into the back seat and tried to open the window to the open bed of the truck. 

"Shit." Jim reached back and got Blair by the waistband of his pants and held on tight. 

Blair let out a howl and began clawing at his temples. "Get them out, get them out, get them out, getthemout, getthemout! Jimjimjimjimjim!" 

Jim heard voices. As he drove he tried to figure out where they were coming from. Putting two and two together, knowing he was coming up with some crazy number like seventeen, some instinct told Jim that the voices were in Blair's head. Whether he could hear them because of his sentinel senses, or because of his connection to his guide didn't matter. What did matter was what they were saying and what it was doing to Blair. 

"You cannot hide from us. We will find you, Belarion and take you home. You cannot resist us. Overpower your friend and come back to us now. Come to us. Belarion, you know you must obey." Over and over they chanted. 

Even Jim felt the hypnotic lure of that call. He pulled over to the side of the road and looked back over the seat. Blair was huddled on the floor, arms wrapped around himself, shaking, crying softly, "Nonononononono." 

"Blair." 

Blair didn't acknowledge him. 

Jim worked his way into the back seat and manhandled Blair off the floor and almost into his lap. "Blair, help me help you. I don't know what to do." 

Blair finished the journey until he was on Jim's lap, his arms and legs wrapping around Jim like an octopus. "Don't want to leave you. Don't want to lose you. Don't let them take me." 

Jim returned the embrace, fear of losing his guide arching through him. "No one's taking you anywhere. I'm not losing you." 

Blair's trembling increased. "They're coming, they're heading this way." He pulled back and stared at Jim. "I have to go to them." 

It was Blair's sudden eerie calmness that chilled Jim the most. He glanced out the back of the cab window and saw the two men down the street. Knowing it was impossible for them to have gotten there so fast, and yet unable to deny what he was seeing, Jim decided it was time to keep driving. 

He pulled Blair back from trying to get out the window again and, yanking out his handcuffs, he locked Blair to the overhead hand grasp. Then he jumped into the front seat again and pulled away, planning on putting as many miles between him and the twilight zone he seemed to be in the middle of. 

Jim filtered out the noises Blair was making, wincing as he heard tissue tear as Blair tried to force his hand out of the cuff. Thanking the Ford Company for its tough construction, he also ignored Blair trying to kick the window out with his feet. He was only glad that Blair wasn't trying to kick him. 

It took about sixty miles but suddenly all noises from the back stopped. Jim glanced over his shoulder and saw that Blair was lying deathly still, his arm grotesquely hanging loose from the hand still locked in the handcuffs. 

For one horrible moment Jim thought he was dead, but then he used his senses and heard Blair's heartbeat and respirations, elevated but steady. Jim drove a little farther and then pulled over into a rest stop and got into the back again. He unlocked the handcuffs and rubbed Blair's wrist a little, trying to avoid the abraded areas. "Chief, wake up." He patted Blair's cheeks. "Wake up." 

Blair started awake and looked around him in a panic. Then he slumped into Jim's arms. "Thank God. Oh, man." He panted against Jim's shoulder. "Oh, man. That sucked." Just as Jim was about to demand an explanation for the tenth time, Blair sat up again. "We've got to keep driving. We can't let them catch up to us." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "We've been driving for an hour at close to sixty miles an hour. I don't think we need to worry about that." 

Blair took a deep breath. "Please, Jim. Just drive. Let's go to that campsite. That should be out of the way enough to be safe." 

Jim glowered at his guide. "Only if you promise to tell me what's going on when we get there." 

Blair's eyes were so blue, and bright with the edges of panic. "What if I can't make that promise? Will you take me back there? To them?" 

Jim pushed Blair away, angry now. Angry that Blair would even ask such a stupid question, and furious at the thought of someone trying to take Blair away. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What kind of a stupid question is that?" 

When Blair dropped his eyes and turned his head away, Jim cursed again, climbed into the front seat and began to drive. They had been driving in the wrong direction to go camping, so Jim had to get them on the other side of Cascade while avoiding going near the city. It took them almost four hours. 

They pulled up to the campsite and Jim shut off the truck. His anger had not abated in the least although Jim wasn't sure what he was most angry about. Blair hadn't spoken a word, and about two hours back had fallen asleep. "Wake up, Chief, we're here." 

Blair stretched, opened his eyes, and blearily looked at their location. He flashed Jim a nervous smile. "Great. I'll just, uh, I'll just clear the site off. Okay?" 

Jim just nodded, not trusting that anything that came out of his mouth right now was fit for human ears. He needed to call Simon and was not looking forward to that conversation. Jim had no idea what kind of excuse he was going to give his boss as to why he was here, camping, expressly against Simon's orders. "Shit." Jim got out of the car and started pulling out the tent. 

Blair swept clear the camp site, getting rid of sticks, and cones, and anything else that would feel like Mount Everest under their sleeping bags. When he was done he called out, "It's ready to go. Bring the tent over, I'll help you set it up." 

Jim didn't think he could handle this ever-so-helpful but jumping at shadows version of Blair. "I'll do it. Why don't you collect some wood for the fire?" 

Blair agreed quickly enough. "Good idea." He rummaged through their belongings until he found the canvas carry-all, and disappeared into the woods surrounding the site. 

Jim kept his hearing focused on Blair while he set up the tent. When that was done, Jim lay down the bedrolls, and lay the sleeping bags down on top of that. Then he brought in their duffel bags and assigned them each a corner. 

Happier once he got things set up, Jim still felt uneasy. He cast his senses out to see if anyone was nearby. Other than Blair and the ranger who had checked them in, there was no sign of anyone else. 

Blair didn't sound like he was in any hurry to get back to the campsite, so Jim decided he would do some fishing. Maybe it would relax him enough so when he started to interrogate his guide, he wouldn't be tempted to break one or both of his arms. Plus it would give him some time to come up with a story for Simon. With that decision made he grabbed his rod, waders, and tackle box and headed off for the stream. 

On his third cast, his phone rang. Jim knew it was Simon and he hadn't even begun to work on a good story. But he'd be dead in the water if he didn't answer the call. He wrestled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Ellison." 

"Where the hell are you, and what the hell did you mean that Sandburg knows something about this case?" 

Jim scrunched his face up. "Hey, Simon." 

"Don't 'hey Simon' me. Where the hell are you?" 

Jim knew that telling Simon he was camping with Blair and at that exact moment, fishing, was not the wisest thing to say. "I'm following up on some leads." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

Jim decided to throw Simon what bones he could. "Listen, Simon, I know it sounds crazy, but whoever these guys are, I think they're after Blair." 

Jim could hear Simon's snort over the phone. "Now why doesn't that surprise me in the least?" 

Jim could understand Simon's comment all too well. "I think I saw the guys who are doing it. They were going after Blair when I got to the park." Jim gave Simon a description of the three men, and told him about the knives up their sleeves. 

"Why the hell didn't you arrest them?" 

This was where it got tricky. Jim decided to take a line out of Blair's book and camouflage his lies with the truth. "I believed that Sandburg was in danger and that I couldn't guarantee his safety if I tried to take them in." 

"My bullshit meter is inching towards the red, Ellison. Try again." 

Jim swore under his breath. This was Blair's job, coming up with excuses. Jim went for the truth, or as much of the truth as he knew, which admittedly, wasn't much. "I need you to trust me here. I had to get Sandburg out of there. I needed to get him someplace he felt safe so I can question him about what's going on. As soon as I know more, you'll be the first to know." 

Simon let out a long beleaguered sigh. "I should just revoke that damn kid's observation status. He's almost more trouble than he's worth." 

It was the 'almost' stuck in there that allowed Jim to keep his mouth shut. No one was taking his guide away from him, including his boss. "I'll call you when I know more." 

"Yeah, see that you do. Shit." Simon hung up. 

Jim echoed his sentiments, pocketed his phone, and recast his line. Forty minutes later he had two trout for dinner and he was feeling much calmer. When he got back to the campsite he found that Blair had been busy. There was a fire going and coffee brewing. The camp stove was set up, and something smelled good. 

Blair looked up from where he was crouched in front of the stove and flashed Jim a tentative smile when he saw the fish. His guide still looked nervous and that annoyed Jim all over again. Blair reached for the fish. "Want me to debone those?" 

Jim handed the fish over. Normally whoever caught the fish, deboned them, but if Blair wanted to offer, the job was all his. He took a peek in the pan on the stove and saw the leftover rice pilaf and veggies from two nights ago. 

Putting the lid back on, Jim scooped a beer out of the cooler. He was glad the refrigerator had been full this morning when they packed up, otherwise they'd be having a pretty lean dinner right now. They usually stopped at a store on the way up, but Jim hadn't wanted to make any stops. 

Blair brought the filets back to the campfire and started cooking them up. Jim sat by the fire and drank his beer. "Simon called." 

Blair almost dropped the pan. He managed to recover it and, after a long pause, asked "What did you say to him?" 

Jim let out a derisive laugh. "Not much I could say to him, seeing as I don't know what the hell is going on." 

Blair ran his fingers through his hair. "Jim?" 

Jim waved him off. "Save it for after dinner, Chief. I think your story will go down better with marshmallows." 

Blair grinned at Jim and Jim was relieved that it was a real smile this time. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, stomachs full, dishes done, fire stoked, dusk  
just falling, Blair went out in search of the perfect marshmallow  
sticks. Jim had to admit that Blair had a knack for it, so he stayed  
by the fire, holding the bag of marshmallows at the ready. He was  
actually feeling pretty mellow and almost regretted the conversation  
facing them.

In a few minutes Blair returned and handed Jim his stick with a flourish. Jim gave it a close scrutiny and deemed it worthy. 

Blair grinned at him. "Asshole." 

Jim snorted, opened the bag of marshmallows, offering first grab to Blair. 

Blair took two and put one on his makeshift skewer. 

Jim liked to watch Blair toast his marshmallows. Jim tended to charbroil his, stripping off the outer coat, eating it, and then nibbling on the gooey remains. Little technique involved. 

Blair, on the other hand, took his time. Every marshmallow had to be a work of art. Every side toasted a light golden brown. If it got overcooked, Blair set it on fire and gave it to Jim, starting over with a new one. 

Jim watched Blair satisfactorily create the ultimate toasted marshmallow twice before finally broaching the subject. "Tell me what's going on." 

Blair sat back on his haunches and let out a sigh. "I don't want to tell you." 

Jim's anger burst into flames. "Too fucking bad, Sandburg. You don't have a choice." 

Blair gave him a dejected nod. "I know. I know I have to tell you, I just don't want to." 

Blair looked so miserable, Jim's anger defused. He scooted over next to his guide. "Why don't you want to tell me?" 

Blair looked up at him, his eyes bright. "I'm afraid you won't want to have anything to do with me." 

The words on their own merit might have made Jim mad if it wasn't for the sadness that permeated them. Jim put his arm around Blair's shoulder. "That's not gonna happen. You need to trust me on that." 

Jim found himself the recipient of a full body hug. "Promise me? Promise me that you won't hate me?" 

Jim hugged Blair back, loving the feel of his guide plastered against his body. Jim knew he touched Blair a lot; Blair touched him a lot. But, a full body hug twice in one day was new. Good, but new. Jim dug his fingers into Blair's hair and pulled his guide's head to his shoulder. "I promise." 

Blair snuggled even closer until he was sitting on Jim's lap, the way he had been in the car. 

Jim let his senses soak in his guide. His smell, the sound of his heart beat, the feel of him, the taste of him. Jim almost zoned when he realized that Blair was kissing him. Blair's lips were touching his, Blair's tongue gently caressing Jim's bottom lip. 

Jim savored the taste of his guide for a few moments until the crazy events of the day all reached a crescendo in his mind and he thrust Blair away. "Sandburg, you're kissing me." 

Blair fell back on his butt, and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. 

Jim ignored how his stomach did a few flip flops in response to Blair's tongue action and stood. "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with you?" 

Blair shook his head, his fingers touching his lips, as if he couldn't believe what they'd just been doing. 

Jim decided to recap the day. Or days. "First of all, you haven't been sleeping, you tell me you think someone's watching you. Then, you go crazy when I tell you about the delusions of that crazy old man. You stay up all night pacing, your heart rate going through the roof." 

Jim dug out another beer from the cooler, deciding he was going to need it. "Then, today?" Jim shook his head. "I don't even think I need to talk about that, do I? And now you're kissing me. We are so far past the Sandburg zone I don't even know where to start." 

Blair crawled to the cooler and grabbed a beer for himself. He rested the bottle against his forehead. "Before I try to explain, I just want to say thanks for this morning. You saved my life, man, and I appreciate it." 

"Is that what the kiss was for? Gratitude?" 

Blair gave Jim a rueful smile. "No. It just seemed the thing to do at the time. Just forget it. It was just a kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything." 

Jim wasn't sure how to take that. Did that mean that Blair wanted it to mean something? Jim shook his head, not willing to go there now. There was too much other weird shit on the table. "Start talking." 

Blair pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them tightly. "You're not going to believe me." 

"You're probably right because I already don't believe anything that's happened today, but tell me anyway." 

Blair let out a long sigh. 

Jim fought the urge to comfort him, seeing the fear of rejection in his guide's body language. "Just tell me, Blair." 

Blair nodded, took a sip of his beer and said, "Naomi and I, we're not from around here." 

"Tell me something I don't know." 

"No, I mean, we're really not from around here." 

Jim processed that for a moment and then snorted. "Sandburg, if this is the moment when you tell me that you're an alien from another planet, I want some of that stuff you're smoking." 

Blair unwrapped his arms and picked up a stick to poke at the fire. "Not exactly from another planet, more like a parallel universe." 

Jim's jaw dropped, not even believing the words he was hearing. His senses told him that Blair was telling the truth. Or thought he was telling the truth. And that meant that Blair was crazy. Maybe someone had been drugging him. That would explain his behavior all week. His sleeplessness, his paranoia, his delusions. Maybe it was that old man. 

"I told you you wouldn't believe me." 

"I believe that you believe it, but no, I don't believe it. We need to take you back and have you tested for drugs. Someone's been giving you something, or doing something to mess with your mind. Was it that old man? Shenon?" 

Blair dropped his head to his knees. "Fuck." 

"Come on, you can't really expect me to believe that you're from some parallel universe. Not that you don't act that way sometimes, but you're human same as me." 

Blair shook his head. "No, I'm not." 

"You're not human?" 

Blair shook his head. "No." 

Jim finished off his beer and pulling the cooler next to him for moral support, reached for another one. Maybe if he could get drunk enough this all might start making sense. "What are you, then?" 

"An elf." 

Jim couldn't help it. He laughed. A lot. "Right." He laughed some more and saluted Blair somewhat disrespectfully with his beer. "Jesus, Sandburg. Is that the best you could come up with? It's kind of an anticlimax. Couldn't you have come up with something a bit more exotic?" 

Blair's eyes were blazing. "What's wrong with being an elf?" 

Jim was taken aback by the look in Blair's eyes. "Nothing, nothing. You want to be an elf, you go right ahead." Jim needed to go through Blair's things, make sure there was no trace of drugs. If Jim kept Blair out here long enough, whatever he'd been given would eventually wear off. 

"By earth years, I was around ten years old when Naomi brought me here. I was much older than that in my birth home." 

Jim was intrigued despite himself. Blair had always been a good storyteller. "How old were you?" 

"Fifty cycles had passed for me." 

Jim choked on his beer. "Fifty? You were fifty?" He gave Blair a once-over. You look good for an old man." 

Blair gave him a quelling look. "Elves live a long time. I was still a child at fifty with many years of childhood ahead of me. Once we came here, we began to age like you do." 

Jim hoped he wasn't doing more harm than good, encouraging Blair to elaborate on his delusion. "A lot of people want to live forever. Why'd your mom bring you someplace where you'll just die faster?" 

Blair turned his head to look at Jim. "You don't know what it was like. Elves live forever. You'd think it would make them wiser, more flexible, but you'd be wrong. They wanted everyone to think alike. It was like some huge eugenics program, everything geared toward creating the perfect elf. There was no love, no romance, no chance procreation. Elves were carefully bred, to ensure that the lines stayed pure." 

Blair let out a snort. "Detach with love. Man, talk about religion being the opiate of the masses. Detachment was what it was all about. No passion, no zest, no curiosity. Just this serene boredom." Blair let out a sound of sheer frustration, his hands clenched into fists. "I hated it." 

Jim could believe it. If such a place existed, it would be anathema to Blair. It would deny everything that Blair was. "Your mom still says that. Detach with love. Sounds like she still buys it." 

"No, she doesn't. I mean, she does in a way, but she believes in the other stuff too. Love, and purpose, and creativity." 

Jim decided to keep asking questions, hoping Blair might accidentally shed some light on what was really going on. "Why did she leave?" 

"She bucked the system. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant, and when she did, she refused to tell them who the father was. They didn't stop the pregnancy, in their own way they revere life, but they weren't happy about it. They kept a close watch on her, and then me." 

Blair added another branch to the fire. "I tried to fit in, but I didn't. I was curious about everything, questioned everything, challenged everyone. They put up with it for a while, but then they decided Naomi was a bad influence on me, and they took me away to reprogram me." 

Jim found himself caught up in the tale. "Reprogram you?" He couldn't imagine anyone doing that to Blair, trying to repress those traits. 

Blair nodded glumly. "Reeducation. Total immersion in doctrine and the right way of being. I was put in a school whose total function is to produce carbon copies of the perfect elf, one who accepts everything just the way it is. One who allows all his ethics and purpose of being to be decided for him or her by someone else." Blair looked at Jim. "It was like being in hell." 

Jim had no doubt of that. For Blair, a place like that would be hell. He waited for Blair to finish. 

"Naomi came and got me one night. She broke in and took me to this elf who knew where one of the doors was between my home and here, and we escaped with nothing but the clothes on our back." Blair leaned back, resting on his elbows. "We weren't the first to leave, or the last. It may have been a gentle tyranny, but it was tyranny nonetheless, and there will always be a certain number of people who refuse to live under those kinds of laws." 

Blair sat up again and reached for another marshmallow. "And I know you haven't believed a word I've said, so you can stop pretending like you do." He lowered it over the flame. 

"If you knew I wouldn't buy this, why are you even saying it?" 

"Because it's the truth." 

"Blair, you only think it's the truth. You're as human as I am. Someone's been fucking with your head, and we'll figure it out together and get you some help." 

Blair let out a soft laugh. "Some nice psychotropics and daily sessions with a psychiatrist? Thanks but no thanks. That's just another version of hell." Blair reached out and touched Jim's arm. "I won't go back. I'll die first." 

Jim felt a frisson of fear at Blair's words. Wherever this delusion came from, it was deeply entrenched. "Don't even talk like that." 

"I mean it. I can't live that way. Here or there. If I lose my freedom, I might as well be dead." 

Jim didn't want to talk of death. Especially Blair's death. He watched as Blair's marshmallow burst into flame. Blair handed him the stick. Jim ate the charcoaled marshmallow covering, and then burnt the rest of it off by putting the stick back in the fire. "Can you prove any of this?" Jim gestured at Blair. "You look human. Your blood's red. You've had lab tests, and there hasn't been a hue and cry from the labs. That tells me you're human." Jim hadn't forgotten about that kiss, either. That had felt very human. 

"There's sufficient variation in the human genetic makeup to cover the differences in our physiology. Over the centuries, there have been enough elves to come through the doors that our genes have become part of the genetic pool." Blair gave Jim a small smile. "And you have never seen me the way I really am." 

Jim's eyebrows rose. "What?" 

"It's a magic that's easy to learn. How to disguise ourselves physically. We're not that different, but we are different enough so we have to hide. It's a good disguise. When I'm in it, I can't even tell if there're other elves around, so I know they can't sense me either." 

Jim remembered how over the last week he had seen the outline of Blair's body blur and, for a frightening moment, he wondered if this ridiculous story could possibly be true. "Let me see what you look like then. That will prove it to me." 

Blair shook his head. "I can barely keep the spell going right now as it is. This whole last week I've felt this enormous drain. I think it's because the doors have been propped open to allow the Homeguard to force all the elves home. I'm afraid if I let the disguise go, I won't be able to cast it again, and then what would I do? You talk about what they'd do to you if they knew you were a sentinel. Well, imagine what they'd do to me if they thought I wasn't even human. I'd get thrown in a lab and never see the light of day again." 

Jim beat out a frustrated tattoo on his beer bottle with the fingers of one hand. "Did you ever see the Terminator?" 

Blair furrowed his brow but nodded. "Yeah, we saw it together just a few months ago. Both of them. Over pizza." 

"Right. Do you remember when that psychiatrist is playing the video of Michael Biehn's character and admiring his delusion, saying how perfect it was, because he even had a reason for why he had no proof?" 

Blair got a sour look on his face. "I'm not crazy, Jim." 

Jim was tired of the games. "Then prove it. Let me see you. Maybe keeping up the disguise is why you can't sleep. Maybe if you let it go, you'll be able to rest, and have the energy to - what did you call it - cast it again." 

Blair stared at Jim for a long time. "You won't let them take me? To study me?" 

Jim shook his head. No matter what was going on, no one was taking his guide. 

Blair's lips tightened and he nodded. He put down his beer bottle, and sat Indian style, his hands clasped in his lap. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh and shrugged. 

Jim watched Blair closely, wondering what his guide was going to do when nothing happened, if Blair would think that he did look different, and if Jim should continue to play along with the delusion. 

Jim's eyes started to play tricks on him as Blair's edges began to blur again. But this time, they didn't stop at blurring; he could see Blair's body start to change. And everything Jim once thought was true was knocked to its knees. 

Blair's body grew more slender, his hair grew longer, reaching the middle of his back, his face grew more angular and his cheekbones heightened, making his eyes look even larger. And his ears changed shape, with different whorls and a delicate pointed tip. 

Jim dropped his beer bottle, not even noticing as the beer soaked into his pants. "Holy fuck." He just stared at Blair. Speechless. Dumbfounded. 

Blair gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey. Here I am. In all my elven glory." 

Jim couldn't have spoken if his life depended on it. 

Blair's smile grew more nervous. "You all right? It's still just me, you know. I mean, once you get past the ears." Blair rolled his shoulders, and stretched his neck. "Boy, I gotta tell you, this feels great. I always forget how much energy it takes to keep that going." 

Jim couldn't imagine a Blair with more energy. He finally found his voice and gestured at Blair, sort of a head to foot thing. "What else is different?" 

"You mean physically?" 

"Any way." 

"I can move faster. Move quieter. See better. Hear better. Not as good as you, but better than I can as a human." Blair shrugged. "A little magic. Not much." 

"Not much." Jim kept waiting to wake up. He was looking forward to telling Blair at breakfast in the morning about this amazing dream he'd had. He'd even make Blair his algae shake. "A little magic." 

"Yeah. I wasn't the best elf there ever was. I couldn't sit still long enough. I guess if you know you're going to live hundreds of years you ought to develop some patience, but I wanted to see it now, do it now, I didn't want to wait, didn't want to practice stuff over and over again. Some elves can do some serious magic, but I can't." Blair shrugged. "Plus I left when I was still just a kid." 

"A fifty-year-old kid." 

Blair grinned. "Practically a toddler in earth years." He let out a sigh. "Man, I loved it here. I could say what I wanted, and think what I wanted, and the worst that happened was adults thought I was precocious and other kids made fun of me. There was so much to see and learn, and explore. And humans, man, I love them. They're all so different." 

Jim stared at his guide, mesmerized by this creature that was and wasn't Blair. "How often do you look like this?" 

"Not very often. Only when I knew you were gonna be gone for a few days. It takes a lot of energy to put it back on and I never wanted to risk being caught. Besides, when it's on I don't think about it that much. I've gotten pretty used to it. Except this week. Man, it's been hard. I've almost lost it a couple of times." 

Jim pursed his lips, nodding. "I thought my eyesight was going. I kept seeing your body blur." Jim suddenly remembered why they were there. "What was going on this morning in the park? Who were those guys? I'm guessing other elves?" 

Blair nodded and sat down next to Jim. "Powerful elves. I can do some mind speak, but I'd never felt anything like that. You saw what it did to me." 

"You can speak like that?" 

//Only when I'm like this. Keeping my disguise uses pretty much all my capacity for magic.// 

Jim's eyes grew round and he touched his forehead. "I can hear you in here." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't fucking believe this is happening." 

Blair got on his knees and touched Jim's shoulder. "You don't hate me for not telling you? I know it's kind of a big thing to have kept a secret all this time." 

Jim barked out a laugh. "I don't hate you, Chief. I think I'm still in a bit of shock about the whole thing." 

"I get that." Blair sat back down. "Anyway, remember I told you that a lot of elves have left over the years?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Well, Shenon told me that the Elven Council put out a decree stating that all the elves that left had to return and then the doors to this world would be permanently shut." 

"And the murders?" 

"It's a ritual to get the elves home. Right now, elves, if they want, can go both ways. I could go back if I wanted to, not that I do, but I could. But if they do this ritual to me, it's like the proverbial shucking off the old mortal coil, and I'm forced to go back to Guardian whether I want to or not. And, needless to say, I wouldn't be going back as one of the chosen few." Blair swallowed nervously. 

"Guardian?" Jim remembered the old man saying that word. 

"That's what my birth home is called. Guardian. It's kind of cool. The name, I mean." 

"So, what's happening to the bodies?" 

Blair shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think they just disintegrate. I never saw it done; I've just heard about it. Not that it matters. What does matter is all those elves who had lives here are being forced to go back to a life they don't want." 

"And that's what they were going to do to you if they'd caught you this morning?" 

Blair swallowed again. "Yeah. If you hadn't been there?" Blair shook off that thought with a full body shiver. "Man, they were seriously in my head. That was a compulsion of like the tenth magnitude." 

Jim put his hand on Blair's thigh. "You fought it. They told you to overpower me and go to them, and you never even tried to hurt me." 

Blair's eyes widened. "You heard that?" 

"It was like they were screaming it in your head so loud I couldn't help but hear it." 

Blair looked at him in admiration. "That is so cool." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Could we stay on task here? Will they be able to find you?" 

Blair shook his head. "I don't think so, not unless we happen across another retrieval team. It's why Shenon told me to get out of the city, chances of running across them is less out here." 

Jim ran his eyes over Blair again. "I still don't believe it. I'm looking at you, and I still don't believe it." He lifted his hand to touch Blair's face but then hesitated. 

Blair smiled at him. "Go ahead. You can touch me." 

Jim felt his guide's skin, felt how smooth it was, noted there was no five o'clock shadow. "No beard?" 

Blair shook his head. "No." 

Jim continued his exploration, touching Blair's cheekbones, the slightly different cant to his eyebrows. He ran his fingers through the longer curls. "This feels the same, just longer." 

Blair laughed. "Yeah, pain in the ass in any universe." 

Jim let out a soft chuff of laughter in return. Then he went for the ears, his fingers tracing the delicate point, the whorls so different from his own. 

Blair shivered. 

Jim jerked his hand back. "Does that hurt?" 

Blair gave Jim a slow smile. "No, they're just sensitive." 

Jim wanted to keep on touching Blair but he stopped. It was too much of a temptation, in too many ways. His lips tingled again as he thought of the kiss. He wondered if it would feel different to kiss Blair now. Jim felt his groin tighten, and he suddenly felt how wet his pants were from the beer he'd spilled. He jumped to his feet, gesturing at the sodden spot. "I've gotta change." 

When he returned a minute later, more in control, he asked "How long will they be here? Will it ever be safe for you?" 

Blair considered the fire at some length, and then looked up at the sky. "If I had to guess, and it's only a guess, I'd say until the summer solstice. Maybe a few days after. The doors are more accessible during the solstices and equinoxes. Makes it easier to send all the retrieval teams through and to bring the elves home. They can't keep the doors open for too long, messes with the magic. And even though I'm sure they have the doors guarded, I'm sure there are plenty of elves doing their best to leave now while the doors are propped open." 

Jim felt relief swamp him. "So, all we have to do is keep you out of sight for a couple of weeks, and the danger is past. Forever. Right?" 

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't exactly help all the other people being ripped from their lives." 

Jim poked Blair in the chest. "Hey, it wasn't me who was begging to get out of the city this morning and that was before we saw those elves." 

Blair pushed his hand aside. "I know. I was totally freaked. But now." Blair looked away, stopping mid-sentence. 

"But now what?" 

"Being here with you, having you know about me, it makes me want to help. I don't want to lose my life, I sure as hell don't want to lose you. I'm pretty sure all those others feel the same way about the lives they have." 

Jim just wanted to keep his guide safe. "Blair, this isn't like any other thing we've fought against. If they get you, I can't rescue you. I can't find the enemy and shoot them and bring you home. I know those other people have the right to their lives, but I don't want to risk you to help them. I know it's selfish of me, but I just don't. I want you here, with me." Jim couldn't even bear to think about losing Blair. This would be worse than Blair dying because he'd know his guide was alive, essentially imprisoned in a well-intentioned hell, and Jim would be powerless to do anything about it. 

Blair inched closer to Jim and put his hand on Jim's arm. "I think that's the best thing anyone ever said to me." 

This time Jim initiated the hug. His senses took in all the differences, the slenderer frame, the changes in musculature, the softer skin. But underneath it all it was still Blair. Same scent, same presence. Jim soaked it up. 

Blair mumbled into his shoulder. "We have to figure out some way to help." 

Jim held him tighter. "I know. But can it wait until the morning? Neither of us got any sleep last night, and even if we were in Cascade, we'd need to sleep. And I don't think I could stay awake for the drive back." 

Jim could feel Blair nod. "Sleeping would be good." 

"And then I'll go back in the morning, and you can stay here and be safe." 

"Not gonna happen, big guy." 

Jim pulled out of the hug. "Chief, I'm not kidding. You have to stay here." 

Blair let out an exasperated sigh. "And how are you gonna figure anything out without me? How are you planning to investigate rituals to close doors between universes? Hmm? Unless you've got this whole pagan alter ego I don't know anything about." 

"Fuck." Jim stared at Blair and had a hopeful thought. "What if you can't put your disguise back on in the morning? Then you'd have to stay here." 

Blair frowned his annoyance at Jim. "A good night's sleep should take care of that." 

Jim started thinking of ways to make sure Blair didn't get a good night's sleep and he found that his body was suddenly starting to feel very awake. "Come on, let's go to bed." 

Blair threw another log on the fire and stood. "I'll go commune with nature and be right back." 

Jim nodded and moving to the tent, he searched his duffel bag for his toothbrush. 

* * *

Once they were settled, Jim turned on his side and looked at Blair.  
The tent flap was open and the fire let in plenty of light. Not that  
it mattered; Jim could have seen his guide in the scant moonlight  
easily enough.

Blair's eyes were closed but he smiled. "I can feel you looking at me. I know you're dying to loose your senses on me. Go ahead, I don't mind." 

"You sure?" 

Blair opened his eyes. "I'm sure. Where do you wanna start?" 

Jim reached for one of Blair's hands. He explored it with his fingers, noting the differences, the digits a little longer, a little thinner. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed, flicked out his tongue to taste. 

Blair let out a snicker. "Not that you tasted me that much before, but am I really different this way?" 

Jim shook his head. "It's still you. Your skin is softer, but you smell the same. Taste the same." 

Jim's fingers traced up Blair's arms. He tugged on the strap of Blair's tank top, his eyebrows up and questioning. Blair grinned and rising briefly, stripped it off. 

Jim took a quick look and flashed his guide a grin. "Still have the nipple ring, I see." 

Blair laughed. "Hey, it's essential hardware." 

"Hmm." Jim touched Blair's chest. There was much less hair than Jim was used to. And it was softer as well. He let his fingers lightly run over it, teasing the pads of his fingers with each individual hair. 

Blair wiggled. "Man, that tickles." 

Jim stopped his hand down near the waistband of Blair's boxers. Everything was so different tonight, Jim almost felt that he could even ask to see this part of Blair, but propriety kept his mouth shut. 

Blair gave him permission anyway by taking off his boxers. "Go ahead, you can look. Even though you've never really seen me up close and personal before to compare, you'll still see it's a little different." 

Jim lowered his eyes and took in Blair's penis and testicles. Same equipment, same approximate size, but there were some differences. Big differences. Blair's penis was tattooed with decorative, almost tribal, stripes that wrapped around the shaft in circles from the root to the base of the crown. "Is that natural?" 

Blair shook his head. "No, they do it to all the male elves when they're young. It describes your tribe, your lineage." Blair reached down and touched himself, his fingers scribing over the lines. "Kind of cool, huh?" 

Cool wasn't the word Jim would have used. Hot was more like it. Jim's groin was growing heavy again, and in a few moments he'd be sporting a woody that Blair couldn't help but see. Jim didn't care. And he didn't think Blair would care either. He could see the invitation in Blair's eyes. "Why did you kiss me earlier?" 

Blair took his hand off his penis and touched Jim's chest. "I thought I was gonna die." He grinned up at Jim. "It was sort of my last request to myself. I've kind of wanted to do that for a while." 

Jim furrowed his brow. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Blair shrugged. "I guess I felt like it would be sort of a lie if you didn't know the truth about me." 

Jim frowned. "It never stopped you with anyone else." 

Blair reached up and touched Jim's face, fingers outlining the strong jaw. "No one mattered like you do." 

Jim moved his hand to Blair's thigh, his fingers only inches away from the cock he ached to touch. He watched as it started to grow hard under his gaze. Jim raked his eyes over Blair, from his slender feet to the tips of his ears. "You are so damn sexy." 

Blair smiled at him, that slow smile that Jim suddenly realized had always started a slow burn in him. "Am I only sexy as an elf?" 

Jim shook his head, realizing this now as well. Blair had always been sexy. There was just something about him that pulled eyes to him. Jim would often catch people staring at Blair, men and women, even Simon. He leaned down and let his tongue play lazily over Blair's full lips. Lips that Jim could now freely admit he'd wanted to kiss for some time. 

Taking his time, Jim bit at Blair's bottom lip, sucking at it, dialing up his sense of taste and touch, imprinting the sensations, losing himself in it. 

"Come on, Jim, don't zone on me now." Blair started placing dozens of kisses on Jim's face, his lips, his cheeks, his jaw. "Stay with me." 

Jim responded to that voice, that beloved voice, and pulled Blair fiercely to him, licking his way into his guide's mouth, exploring every inch of the wet moist haven, mating with Blair's tongue, swallowing all of Blair's moans. 

The chemistry between them exploded into passion and Jim rolled over on top of Blair, needing to feel all the skin he could. He impatiently pulled off his own boxers, skimming them off his ankles with his feet. Jim couldn't imagine how he'd lived with this in the room beneath him all this time and denied himself this feast. It seemed inconceivable. 

Just the touch of their cocks sliding together almost made Jim lose it right then and he knew it wouldn't last long. It couldn't, it was too heady, too electric. It needed to be discharged fast or they'd both go up in flames. Every thrust of Blair's body, every moan that passed his lips was added voltage. 

All too soon, and not soon enough, they christened each other with jets of milk-white semen as they held on tight. They kept holding on as their bodies shuddered with aftershocks, lips finding lips, tongues playfully dueling. 

Blair let his head drop down and he smiled up at Jim, lifting a hand to trace Jim's lips. "Wow." 

Jim grinned down at his guide and shook his head. "I really don't believe this is happening." He balanced on an elbow, and with his other hand, traced Blair's ear. Unable to resist, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the point. He felt Blair's reaction, and taking note that the ear tip was clearly a highly erogenous zone for his new lover, he gave it one last lick and rolled off Blair to lie at his side. 

Blair rolled to his side as well, grabbed his boxers and wiped up the sticky mess. "I hope you mean that in a good way. Not in a going-tofreak -in-the-morning way." 

Jim leaned in for a quick kiss. "A very good way." He ran a hand down Blair's face, his palm cupping Blair's cheek. "I love you, you know. Maybe I hadn't given a lot of thought to us loving this way, but all the rest of it was there. This wasn't that big of a step from where I already was. A pretty small one, actually." 

Blair closed his eyes as if to savor the moment. When he opened them, they were as blue as Jim could remember seeing. "Man, I love you too. I have for a long time." 

Jim did a little savoring of his own. Then, the lack of sleep and the events of the day started catching up. "Time to sleep." 

"I hear that." Blair inched over and laid his head on Jim's shoulder. 

Jim shook his head. "No, this way." He rolled Blair away from him and spooned behind him, wrapping his arm across Blair's stomach. 

Blair let out a hum of contentment. "Perfect." 

Jim couldn't have agreed more as he fell asleep. 

* * *

Some small creature snuffling around the tent woke Jim up early the  
next morning. It took a few moments for him to ascertain that there  
was no danger lurking, and then he turned his attention to the warm  
body lying next to him, facing him. His eyes took in the masses of  
dark curls and then the delicate point of an ear. In seconds, Jim was  
hard, horny, and in love.

Without conscious thought, Jim took the point of Blair's ear in his mouth and sucked on it. The results were everything he could have asked for. Blair moved closer to him, snuggling in tight, letting out a groan, and Jim could feel his guide's hardening cock rubbing against his thigh. 

Jim snaked his hand down and took on the mission of making Blair as hard as he was and smiled at the noises his action generated. His fingers could feel the tattoos adorning his guide's penis and suddenly Jim was filled with a yearning to feel Blair's cock in his ass, to know if he could sense the tattoos rub against him as Blair thrust into his body. 

Letting out a growl, Jim lunged for Blair's duffel bag. He had no doubt that Blair had lube and condoms in his bag, ever the sexual boy scout. Jim could hear Blair making disgruntled comments as he pulled his hands away from his guide to search the bottom of Blair's bag. 

"Hey, man, what's up? Come back here." Hands reached for him, running enticingly up and down Jim's back and ass. Jim stopped searching for a moment, enjoying the sensation; the heat in his guide's hands like the sun. Jim almost purred. 

Then, remembering his mission, his fingers groped and found what he was looking for. Jim pulled out a condom, and shortly after that, a tube of lube. He rolled back to Blair, and when he saw the small pout on Blair's face he grinned and, leaning in, sucked on the full bottom lip, playing his tongue over it. 

Blair hummed in satisfaction, clearly pleased to have his sentinel back in hand. 

Jim was glad to be back in hand as well, especially when said hands made their way down his body and made themselves familiar with his balls. More aroused than ever, Jim rolled on his side, away from Blair, hoping he'd get the message. Just in case he didn't, he also held the lube up, hanging over his shoulder. 

He grinned at the growl that elicited. "Oh, man, Jim. Are you sure?" 

Jim looked over his shoulder. "Don't you want to?" 

Blair's eyes opened wide. "Are you kidding? Just thinking about this has kept me company over many a lonely night." 

Jim nudged at Blair's cock with his ass. "Then don't keep me waiting. I wanna feel that tattoo." 

Blair let out a delighted laugh. "You probably can, too." His hand made its way over Jim's hip, to dip within the cleft of Jim's ass. "You've done this before?" 

Jim nodded. Then he rolled over to look at Blair. "You practice safe sex?" 

"Religiously. You?" 

Jim nodded. "Do we even need to have a conversation about the fact that this is just you and me from now on?" 

Blair shook his head, smiling. "You want me bare, Jim?" 

Jim couldn't help clenching his ass at the thought. "Nothing between you and me. You all right with that?" 

"Oh, yeah." Blair bit Jim's hip, dropping several kisses over one nicely muscled ass cheek. "Oh, fuck, yeah." 

Jim let out a grunt. "Then lube up, partner, and fuck me." 

Blair insisted on stretching Jim out. When it was done to his guide's satisfaction and to Jim's utter frustration for more, Jim straddled Blair's thighs and lowered himself on his guide's cock. 

It slid right in like he was made for Jim, and Jim closed his eyes as his senses got lost in Blair's heat, the velvet smooth skin, the texture of the tattoos, the strength of his guide's thighs as he lifted his hips to thrust into Jim's body, pounding into him. Jim's fingers tangled in curls and he rested his face against Blair's neck, breathing in his essence, his tongue flicking out and tasting skin and sweat. 

Blair reached between them and wrapping his fingers around Jim's cock he pulled and stroked and squeezed, and Jim exploded into an orgasm that almost knocked him unconscious. 

Jim was aware of Blair helping him lay back and he felt a few more thrusts, and then the heat of Blair's ejaculation bathed him deep inside. Jim felt warm all over, inside and out, physically, emotionally, in every way. Warm. Letting out a humming sigh, Jim wrapped his arms around his guide and held him tightly as he allowed himself to totally relax. 

Jim wished he could stay like this all day. All week. All year. Just him and Blair. Almost as if planned, just at that moment Jim's phone rang and he cursed. Keeping one arm around Blair, Jim rooted for his phone. As his groping continued to prove unsuccessful, Blair shifted and reached for it. His movements caused him to slip out of Jim's body. With a sigh, he handed the phone to Jim. "It's gonna be Simon." 

Jim sighed back. "Ellison." He prepared himself for the onslaught. 

"Where the hell are you? And the only answer I want to hear is: 'I'm on my way into the station and I'll be there in ten minutes'. Even better would be: 'Look outside your window, Captain, that's me pulling in'." 

Blair grabbed his t-shirt, and started to clean up the mess their lovemaking had caused. Jim let out a soft sigh of regret that they wouldn't be able to lie back down and spend the day making love. "I am on my way, but it's going to take me a little longer than that to get into the station." 

"Do you have any idea how many people are riding my ass right now? My boss, my boss' boss, his boss. The mayor, the governor, and let us not forget the panicking citizens of Cascade. They want answers, Ellison, and they want them yesterday. You told me Sandburg had some. You told me you'd call me once you got them out of him. Now I want you both here, and I want you here now." 

Jim pulled the phone away from his ear as Simon bellowed. He figured out how long it would take him to get to the station using lights and the siren. "I'll be there in two hours." 

There was a pause. Simon must have heard something in his voice. "Both of you?" 

"No, I'm leaving Blair here." 

Jim could feel the glare coming across the phone, but it didn't hold a candle to the one coming from Blair. Blair hissed at him. "I'm not staying here without you." 

Jim hissed back. "I'm not taking you back to the city." 

A voice barked in his ear. "Ellison, are you listening to me?" 

"Yes, sir." He hadn't been, but Jim had a pretty good idea what Simon was ranting about. 

Simon yelled louder. "You've got two hours to get both your asses in my office." 

"No can do, sir. It's not safe for Blair there." 

Blair growled in frustration. "It's not safe for me here." 

"It's safer for you here than it is in Cascade. They're there, Chief, not here." 

"Only until they get here. How many horror movies have you watched, Jim? What happens as soon as the partners split up? The monster swoops in, that's what. What's gonna happen to me if they find me here? You think I can fight them on my own?" 

"Ellison!" 

"Hold on, Simon." Jim fought off a sense of panic, imagining Blair here if the elves found him, helpless to fight off their voices. Imagining Blair in the city wasn't any better, knowing the retrieval teams were there, in force. "You're not gonna be any safer in Cascade." 

"I will be if I'm with you. You kept me safe before." 

"I can't be with you every minute." 

"Why not?" 

"We've done this sort of thing before, Chief, when you're not supposed to get out of my sight, and then I turn around and you're gone." 

Blair shook his head. "No, man, that's not gonna happen this time. I'll stick to you like glue. Trust me." 

"If I take you back, we have to tell Simon." Jim pointed at his own ear and then Blair's with a finger. "I mean you'll have to show him." 

"I know." 

"Tell me what?" 

Jim almost jumped. He couldn't believe he'd managed to lose track of the fact that he was on the phone with his boss. 

"Tell me what, Jim?" 

Jim chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "Look, we'll be there in about two hours. When we get there, we're heading straight for your office. Be ready to close the blinds and lock the door." 

"Fuck. I'm really not gonna like this, am I?" 

"No, you're not. This is a bad one." 

"Fuck. I'll try and hold everyone off, but you better get your ass down here as fast as you can." 

"We're on our way." 

As Jim flipped the phone shut, Blair was already getting dressed, shoving his dirty clothes in his duffel bag. Jim grabbed him and pulled him down to his lap, holding him tightly. "Promise me you won't leave my side? Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" 

Blair held him back just as tightly. "I'm not losing you now. You won't be able to take a leak without me." 

Jim held Blair so hard he could hear his ribs shift, but Blair didn't complain, just hugged him back. Finally Jim pulled away and waved a hand at Blair's body. "Can you put your disguise back on?" 

Blair looked worried, but closed his eyes, an intense look of concentration on his face. 

Jim could see him try, watched as his body blurred for a moment, but after a few seconds, Blair was unchanged in front of him, still in all his elven array. 

Blair ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do it. Shit." He grabbed his long mane of hair. "How can I show up like this?" 

Jim gave Blair a long look, sorely tempted to tell him that he couldn't, to use this as an excuse to leave his guide behind. His unwillingness to allow Blair out of his sight finally won out and Jim let out a sigh. "I think we can get away with it. It's mostly the hair and the ears that give it away. You're thinner like this, but if anyone mentions it, you can just say you've lost some weight." Jim pulled his duffel bag over and unzipping the side pocket he pulled out his knit cap. "You can wear this to cover the ears. And put your hair in a pony tail and tuck it in your shirt." 

Blair's face was filled with misgiving. 

Jim gave him a little shake. "Listen. I know you think it's right out there for everyone to see, but I promise you, even if someone notices a difference, the last thing they're gonna think is that you're an elf, for God's sakes. Trust me on that one. Look what you had to do to convince me." 

Blair blew out a breath and gave a reluctant nod. "Okay. You're right." Blair stood again. "I've gotta go get cleaned up and then we better get moving if we're gonna get packed and back to Cascade in two hours." 

Jim stood too. "Just throw everything in the truck. We'll sort it out later." 

* * *

Two hours and fifteen minutes later they pulled into the Cascade PD  
garage. Jim shut off the truck and gave Blair a look. Blair had  
doubled his hair up in a pony tail so it looked the right length. The  
hat covered both the ears and the slanted eyebrows. Jim nodded.  
"You'll do. Just don't forget and take the hat off."

"I won't. I just hope no one asks why I'm wearing a hat like this in the middle of summer." 

Jim shrugged dismissively. That particular concern was low on his list of worries. He looked around nervously. "Can you, you know, hear anything in your head?" 

Blair shook his head. "No." 

Despite Blair's apparently calm demeanor, his guide's heart was pounding and Jim began to rethink this whole idea. The city felt menacing, full of death and danger, all of it focused on Blair. "Maybe this is a bad idea." 

"Let's just go." When Jim's hand went to the ignition, Blair stopped him. "Inside. Let's go inside." 

"I don't like this. I don't feel like I can protect you." 

"I know. I don't like it either. And trust me, just about all of me wishes I was anywhere but here, but that small part of me, man, I just can't not help. I can't." 

Jim glanced around to make sure that no one was close by and he pulled Blair across the seat and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you. And if you let anything happen to you, I will never forgive you." 

Blair rested his forehead against Jim's. He didn't say a word. Jim supposed there really wasn't anything to say. No way to truly reassure either of them. Jim blew out a deep breath. "Let's go." 

They hadn't even gotten through the garage when Jim stopped and threw an arm up to halt Blair. "Hold on, there's something wrong." 

Blair looked up at him anxiously. "What is it?" 

Jim shook his head, concentrating, dialing up his hearing. "It sounds like a three ring circus in there." 

Blair touched him gently, giving Jim something to focus on while he listened harder. 

Finally Jim gave Blair a look. "The station's filled with civilians. Unhappy civilians." 

Blair's lips tightened. "They've all lost someone, haven't they? They want something done, want the police to put a stop to this." 

Jim nodded. "That's about the size of it." 

Blair let out a sigh. "Well, come on, let's go see Simon. I wish we had better news for him. I don't know if any of those people are ever coming back, man. This sucks." 

Jim looked around again, made sure they were still alone, and pulled Blair into his arms, realizing how close he'd come to losing Blair, that Blair might have been one of those people who might never be coming back. 

Blair hugged him back tightly. "Hey, man, I'm all right. You're here with me, and no one's taking me anywhere." 

Jim finished off the hug with a squeeze and then pulled away. "Damn straight." Shaking himself out, Blair in tow, Jim opened the door to the stairway, deciding the elevators were a bad idea right now. Too many people. 

They made their way up the stairs until they stood outside the door to Major Crimes. Jim gave Blair a cursory look, making sure his ears were still hidden behind the knit cap, and opened the door. 

It was quieter up here, but even still, Rafe and Henri were trying to console a man and woman. Jim could see the glint of their wedding rings. Before he could start to eavesdrop, Blair tugged his arm. "They're elves. I can tell when I'm this close. Man, I hope they didn't lose their kids." He shot Jim a look heavy with sadness. "This is so fucked up, Jim. We've gotta stop it." 

Jim nodded grimly. Wrapping his fingers around Blair's arm, he moved to Simon's office and knocked. He heard the "Fuck, now what?" that Simon muttered and opened the door, pulling in Blair and then locking it behind him. Simon had already pulled the shades on the windows that looked over the bullpen. "Simon." 

"It took you long enough to get here." Simon looked out the window overlooking the city. "The city's gone mad." He looked over at Jim and Blair. "There're seventy-two missing persons reports. Seventytwo. And that's just in Cascade." His eyes were blazing with frustration. "Tell me you have something. Tell me you know what's going on. And please don't mention anything about aliens kidnapping humans for research. I've already had to deal with those lunatics today." 

Jim gave Simon a pained and twisted smile, wishing desperately that he had a simple explanation. Something that could be dealt with by Kevlar and rifles. "We do know what's going on." 

Simon glanced at both men again and leaned back against the window, arms crossed over his chest. "So, tell me already." 

Jim gestured at Blair. "Take it off." 

Simon scowled. "Take what off? I'm not in the mood for games." He took a closer look at Blair. "Are you on one of those starvation vegetarian diets or something, Sandburg? You're too damn skinny." 

Blair just took off his hat. 

It took Simon a minute. First he stood there, as if waiting for Blair's next magical trick. When nothing else was forthcoming, he glared at Jim. 

Jim just gestured at Blair. "Simon, take a good look at him." 

Blair tucked a loose curl behind his ear. 

That was when Simon noticed. But all he got was mad. "I don't understand you two. The whole world's going to pot and you guys are playing Halloween games? What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Simon." Jim walked over to Blair. 

"No, I mean it. Do you think this is some sort of fucking joke?" 

Jim tried again. "Simon, sit down and listen." 

Simon looked like he might start throwing punches instead, and Jim was relieved when his boss slammed himself into his chair. "Talk, and make it good." 

And Jim did. He told Simon all of it, with a few comments from Blair. Blair sat on the edge of Simon's desk and let Simon feel one of his ears. 

Simon sat back in his chair. "I don't fucking believe this." 

Blair flashed him a rueful smile. "Neither did Jim." 

Jim scrubbed a hand over his face. "He changed right in front of me. From Blair to, well, to this Blair." Jim could still hardly believe it. 

Simon rose and went back to the window. "So all the people who are missing are elves? And we're never gonna find them?" He slapped his hand against the window. "What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" He pointed to the bullpen. "What the hell do I say to these people who have lost husbands and wives and children? What the fuck do I say? Not to mention what I'm supposed to say to my boss. Fuck." 

Jim stood next to Blair, a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to say. Nothing to do, except try to stop anyone else from being taken." And make sure, he added to himself, that nothing happens to Blair. 

Blair looked up at him as if he could hear Jim's thoughts, and his guide gave him a small, tired smile. Then Blair glanced at Simon. "Maybe when we're done, when this is over, I can go talk to the families, explain. Once they really know what's happened, they'll know there's nothing you can do to help them. Although sooner or later they'll start figuring it out. Like I did. Word will get out; it's just gonna be too late for too many of them." 

Jim pointed out toward the bullpen. "You told me you could tell they were elves, Chief. Can you always tell? Do you guys have some sort of, well, it sounds stupid, but some sort of elf club or underground or something where we could start spreading the word around?" 

Blair considered the question. "There are elves on this side of the doors that help you out when you arrive. So I guess they would know what's going on and be out trying to spread the word." Blair slammed a closed fist into his palm. "God, I know that's what's happening, because of Shenon. He was the elf who met me and Naomi when we came through." He glanced at Jim. "You're the first person I've ever told." 

Jim couldn't help the rush of pride that gave him. "You've never told anyone?" 

"No one. Naomi told me to keep it a secret so I did. Once I got older I saw how much danger I might be in if the wrong people found out, so I kept quiet." 

Blair gestured toward the bullpen with his chin, where the two elves had been. "I think the only reason I could tell is because I'm not in my human disguise. I know there're other elves around, but I've never sensed them before or if I did I didn't pay any attention. Wasn't my business, man. But then I only ever took my disguise off at home or when I knew I was alone." 

Simon dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "I almost wish I didn't know. I think knowing is worse. The only thing that makes me not want to just shoot myself is that every police captain in the country is dealing with this." He slumped back in his chair. "Misery loves company." Suddenly he sat up straight, an apprehensive look on his face. "Jesus, does that mean that the three bozos that were just brought in are elves too?" 

Blair shot Jim a fearful look then asked Simon, "Three elves? Here? What do you mean?" 

"I mean that a call on one of the what we thought was ritual murders came in early enough to do something about it. Three of them were caught red-handed. They painted this teenager all up, but a couple of cops got to them before they could finish what they were doing. They're down in a holding cell. The kid got taken to the hospital. He was so traumatized he was barely able to talk, just kept asking for his parents. 

"We were so short handed they haven't even been processed." Simon continued, shaking his head. "I thought the ears were fake, all part of their whacked out shtick. I was about to go down there to talk to them myself when I got a call. And then you showed up." 

Blair's eyes were huge. "You have a retrieval team here? Shit." 

Jim moved back to Blair's side and grabbed his guide's arm. "Do you feel them in your head?" 

Blair shook his head. "No." Blair took a step backwards and raked his fingers through his hair. "All I want to do is run in the other direction but they may be our only chance. We have to try and see if they'll tell us how to close the doors." 

Jim put his hands up. "Hold on there, Chief. Talk to me about these doors. Where are they, exactly, and how many of them are there?" 

Blair shook his head. "I don't know. Dozens, maybe hundreds. I know there's one in Seattle, and one in Sacramento. Me and Naomi came through the one in Seattle." 

"How do they open?" 

Blair shrugged. "They just do. You just go to them and speak the elven word for open. Sort of like Gandalf trying to get into the West-door that led into the mines of Moria." At Jim and Simon's blank looks Blair tried to prompt them. "You know, 'Speak friend and enter'?" At their continued looks Blair waved off his words with an impatient shake of his hands. "Never mind." 

Jim frowned at him. "What do the doors look like?" 

"They look like doors, but they don't really lead anywhere unless you say the word. They just lead to cellars, or pantrys, or hallways. But, when you say the word, you step through it and end up here. And vice-versa. At least that's what Naomi told me. I've never gone back." 

Jim scowled. "So what you're saying is that there're potentially hundreds of these doors all over the world, currently being guarded by these Homeguard Elves, being propped open?" 

Blair nodded. 

"How do you close them?" 

"That's what we have to find out." 

Jim shook his head. "No, how do you close a single door? The same way you open them, except say close instead of open?" 

Blair shook his head. "No, it just closes behind you. Each person has to say the word for their journey. That's why I know the doors have to be propped open. None of the elves being taken would say the word to open the door to go back. Not willingly. That's why they're doing that ritual, killing off their human vessel to force them home." 

Jim and Simon exchanged a frustrated look. Simon slammed the top of his desk with a closed fist. "Damn. How exactly are you planning on closing all those doors, Sandburg? There's no way we can launch a coordinated effort like this all over the world, not without telling people what's going on, and even then we might as well tell the world that aliens are invading for all the cooperation we'd get." 

Blair moved to the door. "People don't like people who are different. You both know that. You've both lived it. Telling the truth isn't going to help. In fact, it will just make it worse. It won't be safe for elves anywhere if you do that. We all might as well go back if that happened." He twisted the doorknob. "That's why we have to talk to the retrieval team. They have strong magic; maybe there's a spell we can do or something." 

Simon rolled his eyes, stretching out his neck. "I hate this. I fucking hate this. The sentinel shit wasn't weird enough, Sandburg?" He glared at Blair. 

Blair glared right back, his face angry. "Those are my people being killed, innocent people, people who came here to find freedom. You want to stay here and complain, be my guest, but I have to try and do something." 

Jim put his hand on his guide's shoulder. "Blair, we're both going to help, you know that, but we need information to do that." 

Blair shot Jim a look of sheer frustration. "You want information? Here it is. People are being killed, forced to abandon the place they call home, simply to satisfy the close-mindedness of a world that is based on fear. 

"The only way to stop it is to suddenly change the entire culture of my home world, which has only been that way for about three million years or so, or we can figure out how to close the doors." Blair put his hand on his chest. "I don't know how to close the doors. I'm pretty sure you and Simon don't know how to close the doors. In fact, I'm betting that the only people in this building who might have some idea on how to close the doors are sitting downstairs in the holding cells." 

Blair poked Jim in the chest. "And every second we stand here talking, more elves are being taken from their families and their lives." Blair got the door open a few inches this time. "We have to go talk to them now." 

Jim grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you anywhere near that team, Chief." 

"Jim, we already talked about this. It has to be me. Do you even know what to ask them?" 

Jim scowled. "Do you really think they'll tell you?" At the stubborn look on Blair's face, Jim let out a long sigh. "Do not move away from my side." He tugged on Blair's ponytail. "And cover up first." 

Blair grabbed his hat off of Simon's desk and pulled it on. After a look and nod from Jim, he opened the door fully. Once in the hallway Blair started to move fast, almost at a run. Jim grabbed him again. "What's the rush?" Jim was in no hurry to get Blair anywhere near those three. "Are they calling to you?" 

Blair looked up at Jim, his eyes flashing with frustration. "No, not yet, but they will. And when they do, they'll be calling to anyone within mind distance. Telling them to come here, to get them out. You could end up with a first class disaster on your hands." 

Simon let out a frustrated snort. "You mean more than we already have?" 

Blair grabbed Simon's arm, speaking quietly but earnestly. "You don't understand. When they get in your head, you'll do whatever they say. If Jim hadn't stopped me yesterday, I'd have gone to them and let them kill me, and not lifted a hand to protect myself. If anyone comes to help, you won't be able to stop them, other than knocking them out, or restraining them." 

Simon shot Jim a worried look. "Is this true?" 

Jim nodded, remembering how Blair had been yesterday. 

Blair started moving again. "We have to get to them first, find out how to shut the door, then stop them from calling to anyone for help." His brow furrowed. "I don't understand why they haven't called for help already." 

Jim shrugged. "Maybe they have but no one's been around to listen. Or maybe they've been waiting for the right time. I imagine they want to escape, not cause a riot." After another quick look at Blair, Jim obeyed an instinct he had grown too experienced to ignore. He whipped out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Blair's wrist to his own. "Just to be on the safe side, Chief." 

Blair looked down on the cuffs with equal parts relief and annoyance; Jim waited for him to choose which path to take. But then, Blair stiffened and lifted his arms to cover his ears, dragging Jim's arm with him. "We're too late. God. God." 

Jim pulled him close, wrapping his arms tightly around his guide. "Don't worry, I won't let you go." 

Blair was panting. "I know. I know. God, this sucks." A look of fierce concentration crossed Blair's face and then he looked up at Jim, his eyes wide. "It's not so bad now." The spasm of pain that crossed his face belied his words. Blair must have noticed the look of skepticism on Jim's face. "No, really. I think being in this form helps a little." 

Jim wondered if this was some sort of ploy to get him to release Blair from the cuffs. "I'm keeping you cuffed." 

"Yeah, no, that's a good idea. But look at me, Jim. I'm still talking to you. They're calling, and I'm still standing here talking to you and Simon." 

Jim wasn't quite convinced. It was true that Blair was managing to stay and talk, but only barely. Blair's forehead was wrinkled with intense concentration, the pain showing in his eyes. His body was trembling, and he was inching toward the holding cell, the cuffs connecting him to Jim the only thing truly holding him back. 

Blair tried to pull Jim along. "But we still need to get down there now. We have no idea what other elves are nearby." 

Jim glanced back at Rafe's desk to see that the two elves that had been there earlier were gone. He sincerely hoped they had left the building. 

Blair tugged him again. "Jim, man, we gotta go." 

Jim let himself be tugged this time. The three of them started moving at a fast clip toward the holding cells. 

The holding cells were on the 3rd floor and took up the far right quarter of the floor. You reached it by passing Homicide, and then going down a long hallway. It was comprised of a main entrance that was locked and guarded by a pair of officers. The key to the heavy wooden door was carried by one of the guarding officers as well as by each captain in the PD. 

Inside there was a desk with one chair behind it, and one sitting to the side, where paperwork could be completed. Past the desk were six metal cells that were locked individually. The area was only used as a pass through station. Just long enough to contact the appropriate agencies for pickup, or a place to put alleged criminals until an interrogation room was free. Sometimes it was used to give a taste of what it felt like to be behind locked doors to some young offender. 

As Jim, Blair, and Simon approached the end of the hall, the first thing Jim noticed was that no one seemed to be guarding the door. Then he saw the body. "Shit." The three of them ran over to the officer lying on the ground. 

Simon put his fingers on the downed officer's neck to feel for a pulse, calling his name. "Jensen." 

Jim reassured him on one count. "I can hear his heartbeat. He's alive." 

Simon shifted his fingers to the obvious lump on the man's temple. "Someone hit him, hard." 

Just then, a cry of frustration came from within the holding cells. Blair sprang toward the door only to be stopped by the cuffs securing him to Jim. He let out a growl of frustration and yanked, hard. "We have to go in." 

Jim knew that was true but he didn't like it. What he wanted to do was run in the opposite direction so he could hide Blair somewhere safe. A metallic scraping caught his attention and he realized that Simon was opening the door. Jim grabbed Blair's arm as they entered to keep his own from being pulled from its socket. 

Once they were inside, Blair shut the door behind them and locked it. Simon frowned at him. "What'd you do that for, Sandburg? We might need some help here." 

Blair's forehead was scrunched, showing multiple lines of pain and the effort it was taking to not let the mental commands own him. A small grunt escaped. "You won't know who's coming" he gasped out. "You won't know if they're coming to help us or to help them." Blair gestured toward the three elves sitting in the largest cell, which was the third one down. 

Simon turned his head at the sound of keys dropping and Jim could see the understanding of Blair's words flash painfully across his captain's face. It was another officer. In fact, it was Jensen's partner who was trying to get the cell door open to free the Elves. Simon angrily barked out his name. "Vasquez." 

Vasquez ignored him. The man was letting out frantic moans, his face more tortured than Blair's, similar to the expression Blair had worn as Jim had driven them away from his would be captors. Jim could see that there would be no reasoning with the man. "Simon, he can't hear you." 

Simon was still not ready to believe what his men were telling him. "What the fuck do you mean he can't hear me? He's right there." 

Blair was panting heavily as he grabbed Simon's arm, and Jim was relieved to see his guide hadn't become the automaton he had been earlier. "Simon, they're screaming in his head so loudly, he can't even think. All he knows is he has to obey. He can't even make his body work." 

That was evidenced by the man's inability to hold on to the keys. He dropped them again, letting out a cry of anguish. The cry turned into a gibbering plea for help even as his body tried to obey. "Stop. Stop. Get out get out get out. Leave me alone." 

Jim stole a look at the three elves and saw one reaching through the bars, trying to get at the keys that Vasquez was again fumbling in his hands. The three hunters didn't seem the least bit worried by Jim and Simon's presence and Jim found that infuriating. Pulling out his gun, aiming it at the elf, he snapped, "Move another inch and I'll shoot you." The elf closed his eyes. 

Blair fell to his knees with a wail, his one free hand clawing at his temple. 

Jim crouched by his side, never taking his eye off the elf. "Fight it, Chief. I need you to stay with me here." 

Simon cautiously approached Vasquez, wanting to get him away from the cell door. As he approached, Vasquez suddenly turned and lunged at him, yanking Simon's gun out of its holster. He screamed at the captain, "Get back, get back, I'll kill you." 

Simon let out a colorful curse and then put his hands up in supplication. "You don't want to do that, Vasquez." 

The hand holding Simon's gun wavered, more a symptom of the misery of what was being done to his mind than his unwillingness to shoot whoever was getting between him and his need to obey. 

Jim stood quickly and responded to this new threat by repositioning his gun until it was aimed at Vasquez. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to shoot a fellow officer, especially when he knew that Vasquez couldn't help it. That Vasquez would never be doing this if he was in his right mind. But he couldn't let him shoot Simon. "Put the gun down, Steve." It was another indication of how poorly Vasquez' mind was working, that his own gun was still in its holster. 

He could feel Blair moving on the floor and hoped, to the depths of his being, that Blair wasn't going to join the other team by knocking Jim down. Jim wanted to look but he couldn't afford to take his eyes off of Vasquez. He had to trust that Blair was still in control. 

When Vasquez managed to awkwardly flick off the safety, Jim followed suit. Please, he prayed to whatever God was listening, don't make me shoot him. He knew only a few seconds had gone by but it felt like hours. 

A movement caught his peripheral vision and he realized that Blair had taken his cap off, revealing his heritage. Blair called out. "Steve, you can fight it. Look at me." He yelled louder. "Damn it, Steve, look at me." 

Gun still aimed at Simon, Vasquez risked a quick look, and the three men saw his eyes go wide. 

Blair seized his advantage. "Yes, I'm one too. And Simon and Jim know. They know about us. Let the disguise go. It's easier to fight them. You don't want to hurt anyone here, Steve. Trust me. Let it go and you'll be able to fight against it. If you free them they'll take you back. You know that. You've got a wife and kids here. Don't do this." 

Jim could see Vasquez wavering. Glancing at the elves, Jim saw all three of them close their eyes. "Shit." He braced himself to jump Blair if he had to. 

Vasquez let out a tortured yell, and Jim could tell that the elves had overshot their goal. Vasquez fell to his knees, the gun falling to the ground as he grabbed his head, moaning. Blair was moaning, too, and was trying to make his way toward Vasquez, which put him entirely too close to the door of the cell for Jim's piece of mind. 

As Simon moved quickly to retrieve his gun, relieving Vasquez of his at the same time, Jim moved around Blair and grabbed Vasquez's arm, dragging him away from the cell door. Blair, practically hanging from the handcuff, crawled after him. 

Suddenly someone was banging on the door. "Vasquez, open the fucking door." It was Jensen, Vasquez's partner. 

Jim scrubbed a hand over his face. He had no idea if Jensen was an elf or not, so didn't know if he should let him in. He caught Simon's eye, saw the same thought pass over the captain's face. 

Simon holstered his gun. "Fuck. I don't know who to trust." 

Not that it mattered. Sooner or later, and probably sooner, someone else would show up who had a key to the door and only time would tell who they were coming to help. Jim yelled through the door. "You all right, Jensen?" 

"Who the hell is that? Is Vasquez in there? The son of a bitch hit me. What the hell is going on?" Jim could just see the top of Jensen's head as he tried to look in the window. Jensen wasn't the tallest of men. 

"It's Jim Ellison. I'm in here with Simon Banks." 

"Is Steve there? Is he okay?" 

Jim felt a moment's admiration for the man, that even after his partner had knocked him out cold, he was still worried for him. "Yeah, he's in here, he's okay." 

"Then let me in." 

"Can't do that yet. Just sit tight." 

There was a long pause, then "I think I should go get someone to let me in." 

Simon spoke up. "Don't do anything, Jensen, and that's an order." Simon exchanged a glance with Jim. He wasn't Jensen's supervisor but an order from a captain, any captain, was usually obeyed. 

There was more silence from the other side of the door. Jim let it go for the moment, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, and refocused in on Blair. His guide was trying to sooth Vasquez, trying to get him to let go of his human disguise. 

It had been eerie enough watching Blair go through the change; it was even weirder watching Vasquez. A gasp from Simon let him know it was equally disconcerting to the captain. 

Vasquez lay there on the ground, his face and body having undergone similar changes to Blair. But the ears told the whole story. Vasquez let out a long breath as the power of the mind command diminished. "Holy mother of God." 

Blair sagged back. "Tell me about it." 

Jim could see on his guide's face that he was still having to fight against it, but Blair was hanging on, and now, apparently, so was Vasquez. The officer looked up at Simon with a horrified look on his face. "Captain, I don't know what to say." 

Simon waved him off with a hand. "Forget about it. Let's just figure out what we're going to do here." 

Vasquez nodded and inched back until he was leaning on the door that led out to the hallway. Then, an even more horrified look came over his face. "Oh, fuck, I hit Neil." He shot to his feet. "Neil, Neil, are you okay?" His hand moved to unlock the door. 

Jensen pounded on the door again. "Open this fucking thing, Vasquez. Why the fuck did you hit me?" 

Jim slapped Vasquez's hand away. "You can't open that door." 

Vasquez's hand dropped and he gave a sad nod, resting his forehead on the door. His head bounced a little when Jensen pounded again. "If you don't open this door right now I'm going to get someone who can." 

Vasquez shook his head. "You can't, Neil. I'll explain later." 

There was a moment's silence and then they could all hear something dragging on the floor. Suddenly Jensen's head was there in the window looking in. He looked down and saw his partner and his jaw dropped. "Holy fuck, Steve, you're an elf? My wife's an elf. Well, half elf, her dad's human. Why didn't you tell me?" 

Simon let out a disgusted noise. "Is everyone in this fucking city an elf? I'm beginning to feel like a minority here, and I didn't like it much the first time around." 

Jim furrowed his brow as he looked at his captain and let out a breath of relief when he saw bewilderment as opposed to real anger on Simon's face. Turning back to Blair, Jim decided it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of hands. "Let him in." He put his own gun away. 

Vasquez unlocked the door and let his partner in. "Jesus, Neil, I'm sorry." 

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on." 

Jim left that job up to Blair as he looked for something sturdy. Blair blurted out an abbreviated summary of the situation as Jim decided the pipes running along the floor would do. He unlocked his side of the cuffs and recuffed Blair to the pipes near to the door. Then, taking Vasquez's cuffs, he locked him up as well. He held out his hand. "Keys." 

Vasquez dug in his pocket and slapped his keys into Jim's open palm. Jim handed them to Jensen who slipped them into his pocket. 

The three officers moved closer to the cell, taking a good look at their unwilling guests. The three elves stared back at them. Jim decided he might as well give it a try. Sounding as tough as he could he demanded, "Tell us how to close the doors." 

One of the elves gave him a smug smile. "No. Our jobs are not done. We have many more traitors to take home, starting with them." He gestured at Blair and Vasquez. 

Jensen shot the three elves an angry look and then let out a curse as if all the words being spoken had finally sunk in. He snatched his cell phone off its belt holder and pushed a speed dial. "Honey? Thank God. Listen, I can't talk right now, but you gotta promise me something. Don't go out. Don't answer the door if someone knocks on it, unless it's me. And call your mom and tell her the same thing. Okay?" He listened for a minute. "I can't explain, just promise me." He nodded. "Good. Babe, this is as serious as a heart attack. Keep that promise. I'll be home as soon as I can." 

He hung up his phone and snapped it back in its case. "What are we gonna do?" 

Jim had no idea. The captured elves were zealots. He could see it in their eyes. They'd willingly die before failing at their mission. He walked back to his partner, crouching down by him. "Blair, any ideas?" Jim longed to pull him close, run his fingers through the long dark curls, try and take that haunted look out of his eyes. 

Blair shook his head tiredly. "I can't think too good right now." He closed his eyes, leaning against the door, his arm resting on the pipes. 

Jim could hear running steps. "Someone's coming." He stood, looking out the window, trying to see what they'd be dealing with. As a woman uniformed officer and a male civilian raced down the hall, a crazed look on their faces, Jim let out a curse. "Shit." He glanced at Simon who moved next to him. 

Simon took a look and let out a similar curse. He flashed Jim a glance of sheer frustration as the man and woman began to pound on the door. Blair rose to his knees, and shifted so he could talk through the crack of the door. "Hey, we know you're elves. Let your disguises go. They can't get in your heads as much." 

Jim heard the gun cock and lunged for Blair, just as a bullet burst through the wooden door. Everyone hit the floor as more bullets were fired into the door. 

Jim let out a small sigh of thankfulness that elves under mind control weren't exactly dealing with a complete deck, otherwise she'd have shot out the lock and they'd be in a world of hurt. 

Blair grabbed Jim's arm. "You've got to stop them from calling. If you don't, more people will come. And when the non-elves start coming, it'll be a bloodbath out there." 

There was a moment's lull in the corridor and Jim could hear her try to reload her gun. Sooner or later she'd get lucky and hit the locking mechanism. Jim unsheathed his gun. 

Simon moved to stand between him and the captured elves. "You can't just shoot them, Jim. They're unarmed and behind locked bars. IA will put you away so deep no one will ever find you." 

Jim's free hand clenched into a fist. "What the hell am I supposed to do, then? How do I stop them?" He pointed toward the hallway. "How do we stop that?" He winced at the vigorous pounding on the door as he tried to concentrate his hearing on the officer's continuing clumsy attempts to reload her weapon. 

It was Jensen who came up with a suggestion by pointing to the weapons closet. "How 'bout we tazer them?" Pulling out his keys he unlocked the doors to the closet. Jensen yanked out three of the weapons and handed one each to Jim and Simon, keeping the third. 

Simon reluctantly took one. "Fuck. I can't believe this is happening." 

Jim pushed him out of the way as bullets started flying again. Jim could hear other footsteps running, the bullets alerting the officers in Homicide that something bad was going down. They only had seconds before innocent people started dying. 

Jim snapped his fingers at Simon. "Keys." 

Simon handed them over and Jim unlocked the cell door. He entered it, trusting that Simon and Jensen would be right behind him. Wasting no time, he advanced on one of the elves and, getting him cornered, Jim touched him with the weapon and discharged it. Hearing another elf moving behind him, Jim responded to Simon's cry to get himself clear and rolled over one of the cots, landing on the floor. 

Jim heard a second discharge and a body dropped. Then, his blood ran cold as he heard Blair. "Jim!" 

He looked up to see the third elf heading toward his guide. Jumping to his feet, Jim let out a cry as the elf reached Blair. But, Jensen was quicker, and before the elf could touch his guide, Jensen took him down. 

Both Blair and Vasquez sagged against the wall, a look of sheer relief on their faces. Simon prompted them to move so he could get the door open. The woman officer was standing there, gun in hand, utter confusion on her face. The man didn't look like he was in much better shape. 

As Simon took her gun away, Jim touched the man on his arm. "Go home and stay there." 

The man peeked through the open door, saw one of the Homeguard lying on the floor and began to back away, nodding. "Consider me gone." He turned and ran. 

The three Homicide cops who had just skidded around the corner grabbed him but Simon waved him through. "It's all right, let him go." 

They obeyed Simon but didn't look happy about it. The biggest of the three scowled at the blasted door. "What the fuck happened?" 

Simon gestured inside. "The prisoners tried to escape." 

Jim surreptitiously moved back inside and unlocked Blair and Vasquez, encouraging them to go hide behind the desk. On the off chance the Homicide cops decided to check things out in the holding cells for themselves, Jim didn't want Blair and Vasquez to have to explain their appearance to anyone. And he wanted them to stay in their natural state. It was safer that way. 

He and Jensen started dragging the third elf back into the cell. Not that Jim thought it would do any good. Sooner or later the three of them would wake up and the whole thing would start over again. Jim wasn't sure he wouldn't have to shoot them. The part of him that needed to protect his guide at any cost, wanted to shoot them. 

Jim listened as Simon soft-shoed his way through an explanation. He didn't do as good a job as Blair might have done, but it was still impressive. No, no one was hurt. Yes, they had it under control. Jensen and his partner would stay on duty until the prisoners were picked up. Yes, Officer Sallmon had been shooting the door but it was in a rescue attempt. Yes, she clearly needed some weapons training. And most importantly, yes, Simon would write up a report. That, more than anything, got the Homicide cops to leave. Probably before Simon changed his mind and asked them to write up a report of their own. 

As they left and turned the corner, Simon invited Jennifer Sallmon to join them. Once she was inside, Simon shut the door and locked it. He frowned at the holes that peppered the door. 

Still confused, Jennifer looked first at the door and then at Simon, who still held her gun in his hand. Then, she looked into the cell. When she saw the elves lying in the cell she let out a gasp. Then Blair and Vasquez stood up and she stumbled. Only a quick grab by Jensen stopped her from falling to the floor. 

Blair moved to her, and taking her arm, led her to the chair by the desk. He quietly filled her in. There were tears streaming down her eyes when he was done. "I could have killed you. I could have killed you all." 

Blair put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "Yeah, but you didn't." He tugged on her ear. "Dropping the disguise helps. I don't know why, but you can fight them better." 

She nodded and they all watched as she changed. Jensen grinned. "Damn, I love it when my wife does that. It blows my mind, even after all this time." 

Jim pulled his eyes away, gazing at the three unconscious elves. He could feel the seconds ticking by, wondering how long the elves would be out. Once they were awake they'd be right back in a crisis. Sighing, he spoke to Simon. "Don't look." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Simon, I'm not going to shoot them but if you don't look, you can't say you saw what I'm about to do." 

Simon let out a long sigh and averted his eyes. "Fuck." He shook his head. "I can't even imagine what other stations are doing when they don't have any idea what's going on. Jesus, we do know and look what a fine job we're doing." He glowered at Blair's strangled chuckle. 

Jim walked into the cell and tazered the three elves again. They needed more time to come up with a plan. He listened for a few seconds until he could hear their heartbeats. Still alive. Shit. 

He waved Blair over, and spoke softly to him. "So what do we do now, Chief?" 

Blair looked up at him, worry on his face. "I don't know." He looked into the cell. "We have to make them talk but I don't know how to do that." 

"I do." 

Blair and Jim looked up to see Jensen looking at them both, a determined look on his face. With a roll of his hand, Jim encouraged him. "Don't keep it a secret. Time's a wasting." 

"Well, it's just I was thinking that my wife can get in my head, you know? She can send her voice and speak to me, in here." He tapped his forehead. 

Jim nodded, remembering how Blair had done that to him. 

"And sometimes if I'm thinking hard enough, she can tell me what I'm thinking. So, I was thinking that maybe the three of you?" He pointed at Blair, Vasquez and Jennifer. "Maybe the three of you can get into one of their heads, you know? Find the information, sort of force it out of him like Spock and, you know, that character that Kim Cattral played." 

Blair looked like he didn't like that idea very much. 

Jim looked down at his guide. Blair needed to make the call on this one. Jim didn't like the idea very much either. If Blair got into those elves' minds, it might be too easy for them to push back the other way and do Blair some serious damage. "What do you think?" 

Blair looked up at him with weary and bloodshot eyes. "I don't know, man, I'm pretty tired." He glanced at the other two. "What do you think?" 

He was met with two shrugs accompanied by frightened looks. 

Blair looked at Jim again. "You guys would be here, right, to make sure they don't get in our heads and make us do something stupid?" 

Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder, again wishing he could pull him close. "Absolutely. I won't let anything happen to you." Jim hoped to hell he was telling the truth. He just didn't have any idea what else to do. 

Blair nodded. "I need to meditate for a little while. My mind's racing around like a hamster wheel and I need to get a little focused here. And I gotta tell you that the thought of getting inside their heads is freaking me out and that's not helping the situation." 

Jim moved his hand from Blair's shoulder until he was cupping the back of his guide's neck. He moved in closer and spoke softly. "I know you don't like this idea, I don't either. But I think we're stuck here. Can you do it? Will you do it?" 

"Yeah. I'll try, anyway." 

Jennifer moved a little closer. "Blair?" 

Blair turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah?" 

"Maybe you could help us all calm down a little. Maybe you could get in our heads and let us meditate with you, get us all attuned to each other. It might make us stronger that way." 

Blair's face brightened. "Good idea." He looked at Vasquez. "You game for that?" 

Vasquez nodded. "Whatever we need to do. United we stand and all of that good stuff." 

Blair moved to the last holding cell and, pulling the blankets off the cots, arranged them on the floor. Then he, Vasquez, and Jennifer all sat on the floor in a triangle pattern, knees touching. 

Jim watched them as they closed their eyes. For a brief moment he felt Blair in his mind. //I love you, Jim.// 

Jim smiled and tried to think it back. //I love you, too.// He was sure he could feel Blair's pleasure at his declaration. Maybe he was deluding himself that Blair could hear his thoughts, but it made him feel better. 

Walking quietly, he moved Simon and Jensen back over to the desk, the farthest they could be without leaving the area. 

Simon let out a sigh. "I keep waiting for Rod Serling to show up." 

Jensen made a gesture that encompassed all the elves. "I'm guessing you had no idea?" 

Simon frowned. "None. How was I supposed to know any of this? And how the hell did you end up marrying an elf?" 

Jensen smiled. "I didn't know she was an elf until I asked her to marry me. Then she showed me what she was. Figured I had a right to know in case we had any kids." 

Simon furrowed his brow. "Did it bother you?" 

Jensen let out a soft laugh. "Truly? I just thought it was sexy as all hell. It was like, you know, getting two women for the price of one." 

Jim could understand that. The sexy part of it, in any case. He leaned back to check on their captives. They were all still out like a light. Jim focused on their heartbeats so he'd hear an increase in rate indicating a change in consciousness. 

Simon moved to the door and glanced out the window. "You know, sooner or later, those three Homicide cops are gonna talk to someone, who's gonna talk to someone else, and I'll have someone outside this door who'll want to move these guys to a more secure location." 

Jim ran a hand over his hair. "I know." 

"You think this is going to work?" 

Jim shrugged. "I don't know, Simon. It has to, doesn't it?" 

"And if it doesn't?" 

"What do you want me to say? This is all new to me, too. If this doesn't work, then I'm guessing we're screwed." 

Jensen snorted his agreement and then prodded the lump on his head. "Boy, he really walloped me a good one." He almost sounded proud. 

Simon scowled. "You should probably be at the ER." 

Jensen scoffed at that idea. Then he shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle of amazement. "I can't believe I didn't know about Steve. My wife is gonna flip." 

Jim cocked his head to the side. "Why?" 

"I mean that in a good way. She gets lonely sometimes, you know, for someone to talk to about what she is. I mean she loves me and all." He shrugged. "You know." He gestured toward the back and let out another soft laugh. "And now there's Sandburg, and Jennifer, and my wife likes Steve. She thinks he's good for me. Boy, we can have an elf party." 

Simon scowled again. "Feel free to leave me off the invite list." 

Jensen shot him a worried look. "Is this gonna be a problem for you, sir?" 

Simon shook his head. "Relax, Jensen. I don't care for bigotry no matter who the target is." 

Jim had an unsettling thought and got Simon's attention. "You still have Sallmon's gun, don't you?" 

Simon nodded. "Why?" 

"Just in case these Homeguard elves do manage to get in their heads and tell them to do something stupid." 

Jensen swallowed nervously. "Maybe I'll keep watch down there, you know, just in case." At Jim and Simon's nod, he walked very quietly down toward the last cell and then leaned against the wall opposite it. 

Jim decided to take up a similar stance across from the cell where the elves were still out cold. Just on the fringes of his mind, Jim could sense Blair, could sense his rhythmic breathing, his calming thoughts. He felt his own body start to relax in response. He called to his captain. "Simon." 

Simon walked over to lean next to him. "What?" 

"We'll have to keep two of them unconscious while Blair and the other two go in. And then after?" 

Simon growled out a prompt. "After?" 

"Even if they find out how to close the doors, unless Blair finds out how to shove these guys through one of them first, we still have the same problem on our hands." 

Simon's phone rang. "Fuck." He flipped it open. "Banks." 

Jim watched the thunder clouds roll across his boss' face in response to what was being said. He didn't envy Simon's position, explaining all of this to his superiors. Especially as he was going to have to lie. At least Jim hoped Simon was planning on lying. The truth would put too many people in danger. Would put Blair in danger. 

If he needed to, Jim would take Blair and leave Cascade. The irony of the situation didn't escape Jim. After all his years of fearing he'd end up under the knife in some laboratory, now he might be protecting Blair from the same fate. 

Jim tuned back into Simon as the captain ended his conversation and flipped his phone closed with a curse. "That was the mayor. He heard we apprehended the ones responsible for this killing spree." 

Jim slumped back against the wall. "Damn." 

"He's on his way over to talk to me." 

"Damn." 

"Apparently he didn't like how evasive I was being. He wants this problem fixed now and he doesn't understand why we don't already have these three arraigned." 

Jim shot Simon a look, horrified. "Can you imagine these three in court? Can you imagine the damage they could do?" 

Simon closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Jim, I gotta admit that I'm stumped here. I don't know what the hell to do." He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. "I'm gonna have to go up to my office when the mayor gets here, and I sure as hell don't want to leave you two alone with these six. I don't even know who to call to help you. We've been lucky as hell so far, but the next person who walks through that door might be the straw that breaks the proverbial camel's back." 

Jim nodded tiredly. They had been lucky. Too lucky to expect it to last. "How about Joel? I trust him to not put Blair in danger by talking about any of this to anyone." 

Simon nodded, opening his phone again. "You just better hope he's not an elf either. He won't be as easy to handcuff as Blair was." 

Jim left Simon to his phone call and walked over to Jensen. He spoke quietly. "Simon's gotta leave in a while so he's calling for Joel Taggart to come help." 

Jensen nodded, his eyes on the three meditating elves. 

Jim turned until he was watching them as well, his eyes captivated by his guide's appearance. He was Blair and at the same time he wasn't. And while Jim felt drawn to this derivation of his guide, he missed the other version as well. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jim felt his lips curling in a smile remembering Jensen's comment about getting two women for the price of one. Jim was going to enjoy exploring both versions of his partner. 

Jensen leaned toward Jim. "So you and Blair, hmm?" 

Jim shot Jensen a nervous look wondering what the officer had seen on his face. He hadn't even discussed what came next with Blair or what the whole thing between them would end up looking like, let alone being outed one day into their relationship. 

Jensen patted him on the arm. "Don't worry. I'm cool with it. I mean, after finding out that I'm in love and marrying a whole different species it sort of made the rest of all that shit seem sorta stupid, you know?" 

Jim gave Jensen a small closemouthed grin, still uncomfortable talking about it. Not that he was having second thoughts. Jesus, he really hadn't even had first thoughts; it had all happened so fast. But, despite his lauded ability to suppress, Jim didn't think there was anyway he could not be in love with Blair from this point forward. Or not want him. Going backwards was unthinkable. 

Jim glanced at Simon, saw that he was still on the phone. "We might need to tazer a couple of them again. I don't know if they can take all three of them on." 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I figured that." He held up his weapon. "It's not a problem for me." He flashed Jim a very unrepentant grin. 

Jim couldn't help but grin back. Then he felt the elves' heartbeats change. He stared at them, looking for a second sign of their awakening so he could explain his knowledge to Jensen. One of them stirred. "They're waking up." 

Jensen bounced up on his toes. "What's the plan?" 

Jim peeked at Blair and the other two, wishing they'd come out of their meditation session. But their eyes stayed closed, and Jim let out a sigh. He walked to the locked cell, his tazer ready and he waited for them to fully wake up. He shot a look back at Jensen, his hand gesturing toward the last cell. "You keep an eye on them, let me know if they start acting up." 

Jensen saluted Jim with his tazer. "You got it." 

The three captive elves all seemed to come to complete consciousness at once as if they were somehow linked together. They stood and faced Jim. 

Jim didn't even give them a chance. "Don't do it. Don't send out any of your thought commands." He gestured toward the last cell again. "We got our early warning system all ready to go if you decide to start playing games again." 

They continued to stare at him, not saying a word. But Jim was willing to bet that there was a lot of mental communication going on between the three. Running through options. Risks and returns. Jim didn't trust them for a second. "Jensen." 

Jensen grunted that he was listening. 

"Can you shut and lock that cell without disturbing them?" 

He heard Jensen's quiet steps toward the cell and left him to it. As he heard the door snick shut Jim felt a moment's relief. One more obstacle between these three and his guide. 

There was a knock on the holding area door and Jim listened as Simon opened it, letting in Joel. The two of them held a very brief conversation which had Jim rolling his eyes, and then Simon went back to his phone call and Joel moved to his side. 

"Hey, Jim." 

"Joel." 

"What's going on?" 

"What did Simon tell you?" Jim knew exactly what Simon had said, but Joel didn't know that. 

"Ah, well, he said that Blair was an elf and that you'd explain the rest of it." Joel took a few seconds to take a good look at the three men in the cell staring at Jim, and then at Jensen who was currently locking the last cell. "Where's Blair?" 

Jim pointed to the last cell. 

Joel's eyebrows went up. "He's under arrest? I don't believe it. What did he do?" 

Jim shook his head. "Nothing, that's to protect him. These three want to do him some harm." 

Joel nodded and then scrunched his face up. "Jim?" 

"Uh hmm." 

"What exactly is an elf? I mean, I'm sure it's an okay thing to be, because if Blair is one, then it's okay, but I've never heard of them, and I can't figure out what the letters mean." 

Jim furrowed his brow. "What?" 

"You know. E.L.F. What's it stand for? Is it some sort of club or something?" He pointed to the three men in front of him. "And what's with these guys anyway? What's with the costumes?" 

Jim let out another sigh and quickly scrubbed a hand over his face. This was Blair's job. Explaining. Obfuscating. "Joel, when Simon said Blair was an elf, he meant it. Like a real elf. Like a, like a mythical creature. An elf. So are these three." 

Joel gave that some thought, his eyes wandering over the captive three. After a moment he gave Jim a hopeful grin. "This is a practical joke, right? I mean, I can take a joke as good as the next guy." 

Jim shook his head. "No joke. Deadly serious. These guys are called a retrieval team. They are here from wherever the elf planet is, to take home all the elves who have left their homeland because of its oppressive regime. And I can't believe this shit is even coming out of my mouth. Jesus." 

Joel was still stuck. "Elves? You mean like that pot of gold stuff?" 

Jensen piped in. "No, that's leprechauns." 

Joel let out a grunt. "Can I see Blair?" 

Jim nodded. "Just be quiet. They're meditating." 

Joel put his finger to his lips as if to shush himself and then he tiptoed to the last cell and peeked inside. He stood there for a few minutes and then he tiptoed back to Jim. "He looks different." 

"This is what he really looks like. As an elf." 

Joel pointed at the three men, still standing motionless, still staring at Jim. "So, these aren't costumes? The ears and stuff?" 

"Not costumes." 

Joel stood there another minute. Jim waited, wondering where Joel would land on all of this. It wouldn't surprise him if Joel just walked right back out the door. 

Finally Joel spoke. "Okay. Okay. So, what's the plan here?" 

Jim shot Joel an affectionate smile, grateful once again for Joel's allegiance to Blair. It was certainly about to be tested. He handed his tazer to Joel. "If they start anything, knock them out." 

Joel reluctantly took the weapon. He glanced up nervously at the corners of the room. "Are the security cameras working?" 

Jim followed Joel's look with a nervous one of this own. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about them. This whole thing might be on tape, in which case they were all screwed. 

Simon flipped closed his phone and moved to join them. "One of the few times I can be thankful about the impossible task of getting unexpected expenses through the budget process." He pointed at the two cameras. "They've been out for six weeks. Can't seem to get accounting to agree that they might be important." 

Jim blew out a relieved breath. More good luck. He glanced at the three captive elves again and saw that they were all sitting, eyes closed. "Shit." 

Then, he heard the frantic voice in his head. //Jim!// 

Jim was in front of the last cell before his name stopped resonating in his brain. Blair and Jennifer were doing their best to hold Vasquez down. Blair looked up and locked eyes with Jim. "They got in so fast. I couldn't stop it." 

The strained look was back in Blair's face, echoed in Jennifer's. "Can you handle it in there, Chief? Can you handle him?" Jim hated to unlock the door. 

Blair nodded, narrowly avoiding a fist thrown in his direction as Vasquez fought for his freedom. Blair yelled at him. "Steve, think it through. You fought it before, you can fight it again." That seemed to have some effect. Vasquez stopped flailing his limbs although his muscles stayed taut. 

"I figured we'd put two of them out. Leave you just one to deal with."  
Blair nodded, then shook his head. "Good idea, man. That ought to help Steve break free, and then we'll give it a try. 

Jim nodded. Pulling the keys he hadn't returned to Simon out of his pocket, Jim walked back to the other cell. Just as he was putting the key in the lock, Joel, Simon, and Jensen standing behind him, tazers at the ready, Jim's mind exploded with the sound of a gun going off in the last cell and a cry of pain from Blair. 

Once again Jim raced for the last cell. He could hear Vasquez speaking. "Shit, Blair, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My fingers, damn, I'm sorry. Shit. Are you all right?" 

Jim grabbed the bars. "What the fuck happened?" He could smell the blood, Blair's blood. He ran his eyes over Blair who was holding his arm, blood trickling out between his fingers. 

"Jesus, what a fuck up." Blair gave Jim a weak smile. "It's all right. I mean it's not all right, it hurts like hell, but it was an accident." 

Jensen gently shoved Jim aside to get the door unlocked. Jim entered and crouched next to his guide. "Let me see." 

Vasquez gave Jim and Jensen a look of sheer misery. "I didn't mean it. They helped me get back in control." He gestured at Blair and Jennifer. "Then we decided we better push all our weapons through the bars so we couldn't use them." 

Jim looked at the pile on the floor. Two small guns; Jim supposed they were ankle pistols, and three knives, including Blair's swiss army knife. Quite an arsenal for people supposedly safe behind bars. Jim slapped himself mentally for not thinking of disarming them earlier. 

Jensen let out his own curse. "Jesus, how stupid am I? I knew he had that ankle gun. Damn." 

Jim took the first aid kit that Joel had retrieved and pulled out some gauze, relieved that the bullet had just grazed Blair's arm. More luck. It was starting to scare Jim. That other shoe had to be falling fast. 

Vasquez moved closer to Blair. "Blair, I'm really sorry." 

Blair shook his head, giving Vasquez a small grin. "Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it. Those voices in our heads make us all fumble fingered." 

Jim could see the strain on all their faces, even if they did seem to be controlling the effects of the mind commands. 

Blair winced as Jim applied pressure to his arm wound. "Man, this just about undid any good we'd accomplished with the meditation. I don't know if we can do this now." He looked up and saw Joel. "Hey, Joel. When did you get here?" 

"Just a few minutes ago." 

Just then Simon let out a yell. "Hey, fuck, stop that. Hey. Jim, Jensen, I need keys now! Now, God damn it." 

Blair took over holding pressure on his arm. "Go, see what they're doing." 

Simon yelled again. "God damn it. Don't you fucking dare." There was a rattle as cell bars were shaken. 

Jim ran to the other cell, keys in hand. "What is it?" He glanced in the cell and his jaw dropped. There were only two elves in there. One of the remaining elves had his shirt off and there were sigils all over his chest. The other elf had a knife he was using to trace the sigils. "Where the fuck is the other elf?" 

Simon grabbed the keys from Jim. "That one killed him. Just stabbed him in the chest with that knife. And the elf who's gone didn't even try and stop him. Just stood there while he killed him." 

Jim pulled his gun when the knife was lifted from the chest and poised for a thrust. "You move an inch and I'll shoot." 

Simon got the door open. "Right, Ellison. Shoot them dead so they won't kill each other." He lunged for the elf with the knife. 

It was too late. He plunged the knife into the elf's chest, speaking a few words in a language Jim didn't recognize. As Simon grabbed the last elf, restraining his arms, the elf that had been stabbed fell to the floor. In disbelief, Jim, and the rest of them, watched as the body blurred and then disappeared. 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Joel's eyes were wide as he stared at the now empty floor. "I don't believe what I just saw." 

Simon cuffed the last elf and angrily shoved him down on the cot. "Join the club." He scowled at the knife and then at Jensen. "Didn't you search them when you brought them in here?" 

Jensen nodded emphatically. "Yes, sir. Head to toe." 

"Fuck." Simon threw the knife on the farthest cot and glowered at the last remaining elf. "Where did they go?" 

Blair answered that, appearing at the doorway of the cell, his arm freshly bandaged. "He sent them home to Guardian." He stared at the last of the Homeguard, his brow furrowed. "The real question is why he did that." Blair asked the elf, "Will you tell us? Will you tell us why you sent them home or do we need to take the information from you? With three of us, and only one of you, I think we can do it. I'd rather you just tell me, but it's up to you, man." 

The elf looked away. 

Blair sighed. "Shit." He called out, "Jennifer, Steve." They both appeared at the cell door. "Come on." Blair arranged himself on the cot opposite where the elf was sitting and gestured for Vasquez and Jennifer to flank him. 

Jim nudged Jensen. "Go see if anyone's coming. I want to make sure those guys didn't contact someone who might be on their way to cause more problems." 

Jensen nodded and headed for the main door, standing on tiptoes to stare out the window. "Looks clear." 

Jim exchanged a relieved look with Simon. Simon answered it by glaring at the elf. "Let's keep it that way." 

When the elf just stared back, his face impassive, Jim wanted to punch him through the wall. If he was an example of what all the elves were like, of what they had tried to force Blair to be, no wonder Naomi had chosen to abandon their home. 

When Blair, Vasquez and Jennifer closed their eyes, the last captive elf did as well. Jim kept his eye on the lone elf, keeping track of his heartbeat. Honing his vision, Jim could see through the light fabric of his shirt that this elf also had sigils on his chest. Jim couldn't imagine why they had stopped fighting, why they were giving up on their mission. Surely the one elf alone couldn't possibly succeed as well as the three of them together had. 

Simon grabbed Jim's arm, dragging him a few feet and then muttered, "How the hell am I supposed to explain that I only have one of these guys left when I started with three?" 

Jim shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Simon, I don't know what to tell you." 

"Fat lot of help you are." Simon frowned at Jim, and then frowned at everyone else for good measure. 

Jim turned his attention toward his guide. There were lines on Blair's forehead, indicating his level of concentration. Jennifer and Vasquez had similar looks on their faces. Jim turned to the captive elf. For the first time, his face was lined. There were even beads of sweat on his forehead. He let out a little moan and his head sagged to his chest. 

Blair opened his eyes in amazement. "Wow." 

Jim and Simon both asked "What?" 

Joel chimed in. "Yeah, Blair, wow what?" 

"They're closing the doors now. In just a few minutes. They're calling the Homeguard home." 

"Why?" Jim moved to Blair, motioned Vasquez away, and sat down next to his guide. "What's happened?" 

Blair exchanged a quick look with Jennifer and Vasquez. "Did you get that too?" 

They both nodded, small grins escaping. 

Blair looked back at Jim. "There's been a mass exodus. Word got out on Guardian about what was going on and I guess all the elves that had planned on leaving someday decided it was now or never. The guards watching a bunch of the doors were overpowered and thousands have gotten out." 

Blair shook his head in disbelief. "Apparently the Council was completely clueless as to the numbers of unhappy elves who wanted out of there. They've decided they can't afford to keep the doors open any longer, that they're losing more citizens than they could hope to recapture." 

Jim let out a soft laugh of wonder. "No shit? That is a wow." Jim blew out a breath. "Do you think any of the elves that got taken were able to get back out?" 

Blair's lips tightened. "God, I hope so. I guess we'll find out soon enough." He leaned back against the wall, exhausted. 

Joel pointed at the cuffed elf. "What do we do with him?" 

Blair glanced at Simon and then at Jim. "Give him his knife. Let him go home." 

Simon gave him an incredulous stare. "Are you out of your mind, Sandburg? I can't do that." 

Blair gestured at the elf as he spoke earnestly to the captain. "What are you going to do, Simon? Put him on trial? Have him tell the truth? Even if he gets convicted, do you want him in prison where there might be other elves he can control? Do you want him here? I don't. This isn't his home. Let him go." 

"What the hell am I supposed to tell the mayor when he gets here and I have no suspects?" 

Blair ran both hands though his hair and winced as it pulled at his arm wound. "I don't know. Give me a minute and I'll think of something. But, you gotta let him go now or he'll be stranded here." 

Jim saw that the elf was staring at Blair, a look of grudging admiration on his face. The elf spoke. "You should come with me, child of Guardian. This is not your home either." 

Blair put his hands out as if to stop the captive elf's words. "Yes, it is, man. This is my home. This is where I belong." He stood and retrieved the knife. Blair made as if to hand it back, but then he handed it to Jim. "I don't think I want to get that close to him." 

Jim was just as glad. He glanced at Simon, his eyebrows up in question, leaving the decision up to him. 

"Fuck. Fuck. I hate this shit." Simon strode to the cell door, and then spun around, pointing an angry finger at Blair. "You've got five minutes to come up with some excuse that won't get all our sorry asses at best fired, and at worse, in some damn prison cell." 

Blair nodded frantically. "Okay, okay. Chill, man." 

Simon let out a frustrated growl and left the cell, moving out of visual range. They all followed him except for Jim and Blair. Jim put the knife down, out of reach of the elf, and then gestured for him to turn around. The elf complied and Jim uncuffed him. Then, keeping Blair behind him, Jim backed out of the cell, closing the door behind him. 

Standing tall, the elf picked up the knife, pulling off his shirt. His eyes on Blair, he traced the sigils on his chest, spoke a few words in elven, and then thrust the knife into his own heart. As he began to disappear he spoke one last word and then his body vanished. 

The relief Jim felt as the danger to his guard came to an end was overwhelming. His hands grasped the cell bars and he leaned against them, closing his eyes. Blair moved to stand close to him, as if to lend him his strength. Jim spoke softly. "What did he say, there at the end?" 

Blair's voice was tight. "He said thank you." Blair cleared his throat and sniffed. 

Jim put his arm around Blair and pulled him even closer, deciding that given the circumstances, no one would give it a thought. It had been a decidedly unsettling hour. His voice grew even softer. "You are a better man that he could ever hope to be." 

Blair sniffed again. "Thanks, man. That means a lot to me." Blair looked up at him, his eyes suspiciously bright. "I just can't believe it's over." 

Simon interrupted them. "Sandburg, do you have a story for me yet?" 

Blair's eyes opened wide. "Oops." He turned to Simon. "Uh, how about?" 

* * *

Six months later

Jim found a spot in front of the loft and parked his truck. The furor over all the disappearances was finally dying down. It had died down more quickly here than elsewhere thanks to the Cascade PD's contingent of elves. And out of the seventy-two elves that had vanished out of Cascade, twenty-two had managed to find their way back. 

Blair, Jennifer, and Vasquez had personally gone to see as many of the families of the remaining fifty as they could to explain what had happened. Once they knew the situation, the families stopped bugging the police. After all, there was nothing they could do. Nothing anyone could do. The doors were closed. 

The furor hadn't been as easy to quell in other places. But, finally word must have gotten around in the elf community. And as often happens, stories were slowly concocted that soothed worried minds and allowed the copious case files on missing persons to be filed deep inside a file cabinet somewhere where they were unlikely to resurface. 

There were still splinter groups screaming about alien abductions, and there'd been a, thankfully brief, increase in hate crimes as fingers of blame were pointed in every direction, but eventually the ripples stopped. 

It was the simplicity of Blair's obfuscation that made it work. It was a two-parter. The first part was secured with a phone call to the hospital and a conversation with the parents of the teenage boy. Neither they nor the boy were eager to have the incident go public; they just wanted the attention to go away. The teenage boy had actually come up with the idea of explaining it as a practical joke gone awry. 

No crime, no need to keep these particular suspects. And so, they had been released shortly after their arrival. Jensen and Vasquez doctored the intake sheets documenting their arrival and subsequent departure. 

The second part was to deal with the Homicide cops and the actual shooting and demise of the holding cell area door. Fortunately, the Homicide cops hadn't cared enough to check out the holding cells so they hadn't seen any prisoners, hadn't seen anyone except for fellow officers. Because of that, Blair came up with the idea of a drill. 

Simon had been holding an unannounced drill to check out the response level of the officers of Cascade PD to a suspicious situation. 

It explained why Simon had been so evasive to the mayor on the phone, as he hadn't really been free to talk. It explained why Jennifer was trying to come to the rescue of what she mistakenly assumed was a hostage situation in the holding cells. Jennifer was commended for her ability to sniff out a suspicious activity, but was reprimanded for her overly enthusiastic response, and forced to take additional weapons training. The Homicide cops were chastised for being distracted from the situation so easily. And Simon got his security cameras fixed. 

The mayor wholeheartedly approved of the idea of drills, even if he hadn't been apprised of the situation beforehand. So, in appreciation, or retaliation, Simon wasn't entirely sure, he told the captain that he expected drills on at least a quarterly basis. Simon had gleefully handed that project off to Jim and Blair. Jim had groaned at the prospect, but Blair had had a decidedly evil glint in his eye at the idea. 

Simon had given Jim and Blair two weeks vacation, mostly to make sure that he didn't have to deal with any shit of any kind for a few days. And the best chance of that was not to have a sentinel and his guide, let alone his elf guide, anywhere near the station. He told Jim not even to call in. Even suggested he turn his cell phone off. 

Jim had been glad to take the time. After all, he'd had two Blairs to explore, to love, to touch, to kiss, to fuck. They barely made it out of bed those two weeks. Jim considered it their honeymoon. 

Jim could hear Blair's laughter as he entered the building and Jim couldn't help but smile. It was elf night in the loft. Steve and Neil, and both their wives, and Jennifer and her boyfriend came over once a month to visit. It was a time to let their disguises go and just enjoy being elves in the company of other elves and the humans who loved them. 

Naomi had made an appearance three months ago, and Shenon had visited a month after that. He'd had some interesting stories to tell about getting the tremendous influx of elves settled around the world. Even Neil's in-laws had dropped by once. 

Somehow, and Jim wouldn't have been surprised if some magic were involved, the world had not become any wiser about the fact that many of its citizens were of another ilk. Jim would often catch himself watching people as they walked by him, wondering who among them were human and who were not. 

Not that it mattered. They were all in the soup together now. The doors were closed. They were here to stay, and if they were like Blair and Naomi, like Steve and Jennifer, and like Neil's wife Vickie, then the world was the better for them. 

As Jim approached his front door he pulled his keys out, but before he could unlock the door it swung open. Blair was standing there, his pointed ears peeking through his curls, smiling. "I could hear you coming up the stairs." 

Jim smiled and leaned forward for a brief kiss. He still forgot sometimes that Blair's senses were much more acute in his elf form. "How's the party?" 

Blair grinned. "Great. Better now that you're here." He backed into the loft. 

Jim followed him in and shut the door behind him. Vasquez yelled out. "Hey, Jimbo. Wanna beer?" 

Jim hung up his coat on the coat rack. "Sure." He could hear Vasquez rooting around in the refrigerator. He smiled and returned the rest of the greetings he received and laughed softly to himself at this unexpected turn his life had taken. 

He sat down next to Blair, enjoying the sensation of Blair snuggling in next to him. Jim had to admit it was great to have friends where he didn't have to hide anything. These friends knew about him and Blair. They knew about his senses. They knew Blair was his guide, and none of it fazed them. Why should it, when they were all living with huge secrets in their own lives? 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim and squeezed him tightly. "I'm glad you're home, man." 

Jim hugged him back, then reached up a hand to take the proffered beer from Steve. "Thanks." 

Steve waved him off. "Don't mention it. It's your beer." He barked out a laugh. 

Jim rolled his eyes and took a swallow. He kissed the top of Blair's head. "What's the topic tonight?" Despite the fact that they had all fled their home, now that the doors were closed they often spoke of Guardian, as if to ensure that they didn't completely forget where they came from. Jim would often find Blair furiously writing things down, safeguarding the stories the best way he knew how. 

Blair pulled back for a moment and glanced up at Jim. "We were talking about the Wizard of Oz." 

Jim's eyebrows rose. "The Wizard of Oz? Why? Was Judy Garland an elf?" 

Blair let out a snicker but then hugged Jim again. "No, man. We were all just talking about the fact that there's no place like home." 

Jim gazed down at his guide with all the love in his heart. "Here, you mean?" 

"Oh, yeah. Here." 

Jim heard the clink of glasses and bottles in wholehearted agreement. He grinned at Blair, drank another swallow and then held his beer bottle up in complete accord. "I'll drink to that." 

Blair let out a happy sigh and snuggled even closer. "Oh, yeah, man. No place like home." 

The End  
January 23, 2004 


End file.
